JUNTOS NUEVAMENTE
by Sakura-Merl
Summary: CAPITULO DE ESTRENO! ¿Quien es la mujer con el simbolo de la luna en la Frente?
1. Prologo

**N de A: **Hola, como alguns de ustedes sabrá, esta historia no es nueva… estoy montando los capítulos nuevamente para que ls que ya la han leído no estén tan perdida pues ya hace mucho tiempo de la ultima publicación. ^_^

**JUNTOS DE NUEVO**

**PROLOGO**

Todo estaba oscuro, se encontraba sola y sentía frío ¿donde estaba y como había llegado allí?

·

"será mío"

·

Era una voz de mujer. Había alguien más allí, pero ella no podía ver nada.

·

"será mío"

·

¿Le estaría hablando a ella?

·

"será mío y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Me has oído bien… mi querida Serenity"

·

Entonces si era con ella.- ¿Quien esta hay? Y de que está hablándome.- preguntó asustada.

·

"Tu hijo, será mío reina Serenity"

·

– ¿Hijo? - el corazón le latía muy fuerte, no entendía nada. La mujer dejó escuchar una carcajada.

·

"Si, tu hijo será mío y ni tu ni nadie podrá impedir que me quede con el"

·

– ¿De que hijo estas hablando? ¿Quien eres? - Serena gritaba, pero la mujer no le contestó, solo pudo escuchar como la mujer reía mientras una corriente de viento helado la envolvía y cobraba fuerza, cada vez más y más violento…

·

– Serena... Serena despierta.

·

Serena abrió los ojos, y vio a Darien medio incorporado en la cama mirándola preocupado.

·

– ¿Darien...?- miró alrededor aturdida, esa era su habitación, estaba en su cama… entonces, todo aquello solo era un sueño... ¿una pesadilla?

·

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

·

– Si, solo fue un mal sueño, eso es todo.- Suspiró aliviada.

·

– ¿Estas segura?- le preguntó no muy convencido.- estabas gritando.

·

Serena lo miró con ternura y sonrió, después de tantos años seguía preocupándose por ella. Y ella seguía amándolo con la misma intensidad que cuando era adolescente.

·

– Si, no fue nada.- dijo levantando una mano y acariciando el rostro de su marido.- de verdad. Vuelve a dormir.

·

Darien la miro por un instante, luego, como si se hubiera convencido de que todo estaba bien, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

·

Serena volvió a quedarse dormida, olvidando el horrible sueño que había tenido, sintiéndose segura, como siempre que se encontraba en brazos de Darien.

·

·

– Amy, quisiera consultarte algo.

·

– ¿Que pasa Serena?

·

– Es que no me encuentro bien... y no quiero preguntarle a Darien... no quiero que se preocupe.

·

– ¿Que es lo que te pasa? - indagó sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amiga, se veía nerviosa y ¡tenia ojeras! ¿por qué no se había fijado en que tenia ojeras?. Amy era el medico oficial de palacio y Serena además de ser la Reina era su amiga, se supone que tendría que advertir estas cosas.

·

– Bueno..., tengo mareos y nauseas... no tengo mucho apetito... supongo que es porque no he dormido bien últimamente.- Serena no solo estaba nerviosa, estaba asustada. Tenía miedo de dormir, seguía teniendo aquella horrible pesadilla. No era todos los días, no. Y eso era lo peor, el no saber cuando llegaría a sus sueños aquella bruja a burlarse de ella.

·

– ¿No has dormido bien? ¿Hace cuanto que te sientes así?- preguntó con su habitual tono profesional, aunque estaba preocupada, Serena, por alguna razón evitaba mirarla a la cara.

·

– Hace como dos semanas.

·

Y por que no viniste antes.

·

No creí que fuera nada serio.

·

¿Y ahora si?

·

Umm…

·

– Tendré que hacerte algunos exámenes.- Amy esperó un momento, como Serena no dijo nada, continuó. ¿Quieres que los hagamos ahora?

·

– ¿Ahora?... creo que si... si, si, ahora.

·

Serena se sentó en una camilla mientras Amy preparaba una jeringa. Esta la miró de reojo y le preguntó.- Tus síntomas indican que puedes estar embarazada, Serena.

·

– ¿Embarazada? - esta vez si que la miró a la cara, y Amy vio el esfuerzo que su amiga hacia para no demostrar lo aterrada que estaba.

Una frase invadió la mente de Serena "Tu hijo será mío". Cada fibra de su ser rogaba que no fuera cierto eso que Amy le decía y que ella sabía que era posible desde que sintió la primera arcada. Pero estaba más horrorizada por el hecho de rogar al cielo no estar embarazada, cuando en otras circunstancias la noticia le hubiera proporcionado tal placer, que nadie hubiera podido encontrar en la tierra a una mujer más dichosa que ella.

– ¿lo crees tu? - preguntó y trato de sonreír como si se sintiera muy feliz, pero sin mucho éxito.

·

– Creo que es lo más probable.

·

– La verdad yo no creo.- dijo tratando de sonar segura. Se levantó y camino hasta la única ventana de la habitación. Afuera el sol brillaba con intensidad, la gente iba de un lado para otro ocupadas en sus quehaceres.- no a estas alturas.

·

– Por Dios, aun eres muy joven, claro que puedes.- la miró a los ojos y le preguntó muy seria.- Serena ¿no quieres tener otro hijo de Darien?

·

– Por supuesto que si.- le respondió mientras se retorcía las manos, nerviosa.- seria maravilloso.

·

– ¿Entonces?... – Amy suspiró resignada al ver que no obtendría respuesta a esta pregunta.- ven, vamos a hacerte esas pruebas.

·

·

Continuara...

·

·

N de A: Ya lo de siempre… si les gustó dejadme un review para saber. Chao y gracias.


	2. Capitulo uno

**CAPITULO UNO**

·

·

Una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y larga cabellera rubia se encontraba observando la multitud reunida en el gran salón de fiestas de palacio, con sus columnas de mármol, sus relucientes candelabros y decorado con cientos y cientos de flores rosas que daban al lugar un delicioso aroma y un maravilloso aspecto, como nunca antes de esta noche. La gente bailaba y reía, hombres y mujeres llevaban sus mejores vestidos y relucientes joyas. La rubia miró hacia su propio vestido, un sencillo pero muy elegante vestido blanco con cintas en varios tonos naranjas que caían en cascada desde un lado de su cintura, solo había tenido una hora para arreglarse.

Divisó a Rini en el grupo que conformaban sus amigos, y colado entre ellos a pesar de solo tener seis años, se encontraba su hijo Armand, cosa que fastidiaba sobremanera a su "prima" como el la llamaba, le encantaba estar pegado a las faldas de la chica. La mujer se quedo pensando en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, la chiquilla que corría de un lado para otro estaba cumpliendo ese día trece años.

·

– Hola Mina.- la rubia se giro para ver a Amy, esta llevaba un vestido azul marino de terciopelo con delicados tirantes.

·

– Hola Amy.

·

– Bonita fiesta, todo te ha quedado muy bien.

·

Mina estaba encargada de las relaciones públicas y Serena le había pedido ayuda para organizar la fiesta. En otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido feliz de ayudar, pero Serena se lo había pedido con solo una semana de antelación para organizar todo, una carrera contra el reloj.

·

– Gracias, pero en realidad casi no hice nada, Serena era la que corría de aquí para allá, dio ordenes, hizo llamadas, supervisó todo, lo quería todo perfecto y a su manera, se puede decir que nos dejó sin trabajo a muchos.

·

– Ha estado muy activa esta semana.- Amy dijo esto mientras observaba a Serena que se encontraba junto a Darien y le sonreía feliz, le había preguntado si le había dicho a Darien que estaba embarazada, pero ella le decía que estaba buscando el momento oportuno, y así había transcurrido un mes sin que le hubiese dado la noticia.

·

– Linda fiesta ¿verdad?- Ray y Lita se habían unido a ellas.- es sorprendente lo rápido que organizo Serena esta fiesta.

·

– Si, parece que ya se encuentra mejor.- comento Lita que paseaba la vista por la sala, su mirada quedo atrapada por la de un joven rubio que la miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la sala.- ha estado muy extraña estos tiempos. No estará enferma ¿verdad?- volteo a mirar a Amy mientras decía esto.

·

– ¿Enferma?... no.

·

– Le he preguntado que le pasa, pero no me dice nada. Daniel me dijo que Darien ha estado muy preocupado.- explico Ray.

·

– Pues yo no le he notado nada extraño.- susurró Mina pensativa.

·

– Claro, tu eres incapaz de ver otra cosa que no sea tu adorado Estiven.- le gruño Ray.

·

– ¡Buenas noches!- las chicas se voltearon a ver a un joven que se acerco a ellas, era el mismo que había estado mirando a Lita, y era a Lita a quien miraba en ese momento. ¿seria usted tan amable de concederme esta pieza?

·

– Si, claro.- dijo la chica después de un momento de vacilación. El le tendió la mano para conducirla a la pista de baile.

·

– ¿Y quien es ese?- preguntó Ray.

·

·

Serena estaba sentada frente al espejo cepillando su largo cabello, se sentía satisfecha, todo había salido a la perfección, su hija se había divertido mucho al igual que sus amigas. Ella misma se había divertido mucho.

Serena suspiro.- hacia dos semanas que no había vuelto a tener aquel sueño horrible, comenzaba a preguntarse si no serian producto de las hormonas… por culpa de ellos casi había olvidado el cumpleaños de Rini y estaba segura que no se lo hubiera perdonado. En la ultima semana había estado tan ocupada con sus obligaciones y los preparativos de la fiesta, que terminaba los días agotada, se dormía apenas colocaba la cabeza en la almohada y casi no había hablado con Darien. En realidad casi no había hablado con el desde que comenzaran los sueños.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, su marido entro en la habitación y se acercó a ella. Le quito el cepillo de las manos y comenzó peinarla mientras le sonreía a través del espejo.

·

– Hoy te veo muy feliz, tus ojos brillan.- Serena sonrió al oírle decir esto.

·

– Es que estoy muy feliz.

·

– La fiesta ha estado estupenda.- musitó Darien.- nuestra hija se hace mayor.

·

Serena se levantó, se giró hacia el y le hecho los brazos al cuello, le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego, como si se le hubiera ocurrido de repente le dijo:

·

– Darien… ¿y si tenemos un bebé?- el se la quedo mirando por un momento, Serena contuvo la respiración aguardando su respuesta

·

– Un bebé ¿Quiere tener un bebé alteza?

·

– ¿Tu no?

·

– umm… a ver, pañales, teteros, llantos a media noche… más pañales, más teteros y más llantos. .. ¿Quieres todo eso otra vez? - la miraba muy serio. A Serena se le callo el alma al suelo.

·

– Darien, los bebés no son solamente eso.- Darien rió al oír el reproche de Serena- entonces ¿no te gusta la idea?- sin esperar a que respondiera prosiguió. ¿Y si estuviera embarazada?

·

– En ese caso, me harías un hombre muy, muy feliz cariño.- Serena sonriendo lo besó nuevamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

·

– Entonces, se feliz mi amor, porque estamos esperando un bebé.

·

·

Hacia tan solo una hora, Rini solía pensar que su vida era sencillamente "Maravillosa" todo era perfecto, su madre le había preparado una fiesta de cumpleaños espectacular, había mucha gente y todos se divertían, el regalo de su padre había sido el mejor de todos. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Había ido a la habitación de sus padres para darles las gracias por la fiesta, y había escuchado como su madre le contaba a su padre que estaba embarazada. ¡No estaba preparada para semejante notición! Sentada en el jardín, bajo la luz de la luna llena, vio a una chica pelirroja de unos quince años que se dirigía hacia ella.

·

– Buenas noches princesa.- dijo la desconocida.

·

– Buenas noches.- le respondió de mala gana, no tenia ánimos para hablar con nadie.

·

– Se encuentra bien.- le preguntó esta.

·

Rini la observó detenidamente. La chica le sonreía amablemente, no recordaba haberla visto en la fiesta.

·

– Si, estoy bien.- suspiró resignada a tener compañía.

·

– Estas preocupada por tu madre ¿no?

·

– ¿Que?

·

– Tu madre. Esta embarazada, ¿no?- Rini la miro sorprendida, quien era esa chica y por que sabia eso.

·

– ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién eres tú?

·

La chica se echo a reír al ver la expresión que ponía la princesa.- Ciento decir que sin querer me he enterado de este detalle.- Rini se la quedó mirando muy seria.

·

– Esto es un problema para usted.- prosiguió al ver que la princesa no le respondía.

·

– ¿Cómo?- preguntó Rini con disgusto.

·

– Si, te contaré… este bebé siempre estará reclamando la atención de tus padres, tu madre no tendrá ojos más que para este tierno y hermoso nene, y si es un barón tu padre lo querrá más que a ti porque los hombres siempre quieren un hijo, ya no te mimará como lo hace ahora si tiene a su mocosito… ah! Que triste es la vida ¿verdad?- preguntó moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro con fingido pesar.

·

– Todo lo que dices son idioteces, mis padres no son así.- Rini se sentía cada vez mas molesta.

·

– Como saberlo, nunca antes has tenido un hermano menor.

·

– Tú no conoces a mis padres.

·

– ¿Y tu si?- dijo con una sonrisa que a Rini le pareció de lo mas odiosa.- nunca se llega a conocer bien a las personas, ya te darás cuenta de eso y me darás la razón.

·

– Yo creo que no.- pero no estaba tan segura…

·

– Pues yo creo sinceramente que si. Pobre princesita, tendrás que enfrentarte a la cruda realidad.- la chica se levanta y se aleja riendo, con la satisfacción del deber cumplido, la princesa tendría mucho en que pensar.

·

·

– Princesita, tu madre y yo queremos darte una maravillosa noticia.

·

Rini se encontraba ojeando una revista, sentada en uno de sus más finos y bonitos sillones rosa que se encontraban en su habitación. Había pasado toda la mañana esperando que sus padres le fueran con el chisme, se había devanado la cabeza pensando, pensando. ¿Que debía hacer?, no quería que sus padres la dejaran a un lado por el nuevo bebé.

Después de mucho pensar había tomado una decisión.

·

– ¿Que seria?- dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo.

·

– Veras… dentro de unos meses tendrás un hermanito o una hermanita.- le informó Serena con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

·

– ¿En serio?- dijo con un tono sorprendido que sonaba a falsedad y después dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro que no llegó a sus ojos.- los felicitó, deben estar muy contentos.

·

Serena la miró sorprendida.

·

– ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir y en ese tono?

·

– ¿Y que mas quieres que diga? ¿Que es una maravilla y que estoy muuy feliz? Pues… lamento decepcionarlos.- Rini tiró la revista.- ahora si me disculpan…- diciendo esto se levantó y salió de la habitación.

·

– Pero que le pasa.- preguntó Serena al borde de las lágrimas.

·

– Ya lo sabía, seguro nos escucho anoche.

·

– Por que se porta así.

·

– Ya se le pasará.- le dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba para consolarla. Iba a tener una larga charla con su hija… y un buen castigo por su altanería no estaría de más.

·

Pero a Rini no se le pasó. La barriga de Serena fue creciendo mes por mes, tenia algunas molestias matutinas pero aparte de eso estaba en perfecto estado y rebosante de dicha, contagiando a todo el mundo con su felicidad.

Solo tenía una única preocupación, y esta tenia nombre propio. Rini. Su hija los evitaba, se había vuelto apática y hasta grosera, cada día se ponía peor. Aparte de eso, la futura madre se dedico a tejer prendas para el bebé, como había echo cuando iba a nacer Rini, e igual que en aquella ocasión tubo que dejarlo porque no le salía nada de nada.

Cuando supo que el bebé seria un niño se dedico a comprar cosas para el cuarto del bebé, todo azul. Darien estaba doblemente feliz al verla a ella sonreír y hacer planes, muchos planes para el futuro.

Serena tenia ocho meses cuando volvieron las pesadillas.

·

·

Continuara…

·

Bueno ^_^ Gracias por los comentarios! Pueden dejar mas… yo no me quejo.

Efectivamente Alejandra, es que mi agenda ha estado muy llena y no pude terminarla jeje…el trabajo, las clases, el novio… pero me dio dolor dejarla inconclusa y por eso la he retomado, con agenda ocupada y todo ^-^


	3. Capitulo dos

**CAPITULO DOS**

·

·

Una horrible risa llenaba sus oídos, era una risa de mujer. Había alguien mas allí, pero el no podía ver nada. Todo estaba oscuro.

¿En donde se encontraba? ¿Y que hacía allí? Esperó pacientemente a ver que pasaba.

·

"querido rey Endimion, es un placer verlo por aquí"

·

– Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo, puesto que no se muestra ante mí.

·

"¿Lo cree necesario?- no era una pregunta retórica. La mujer rió sarcástica"

·

– ¿Qué lugar es este?- Darien no se dejó intimidar.

·

"Este lugar forma parte de mis dominios"

·

– ¿Y quien eres tú?- preguntó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

·

"Eso no importa ahora"

·

– ¿Entonces que es lo que importa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

·

"Su majestad, yo solo quería saludarlo. A usted, al pobre e ingenuo rey de Tokio de cristal. A usted que se cree el hombre más feliz del planeta, jaja que tonto"

·

– ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Darien con indiferencia.

·

"No, de hecho hay algo más. Usted esta convencido de que su querida mujercita lo ama con toda el alma, que moriría sin usted.- volvió a reír.- pobre iluso"

·

– ¿De que demonios habla?- a Darien comenzaba a agotársele la paciencia.

·

"¿Esta seguro se que ella se casó con usted por amor? ¿No seria más bien que lo hizo por compromiso? ¿Por qué no tenia otra opción, ya que eso era lo que se esperaba de ella?"

·

– ¿Intenta hacerme dudar?- Darien embozó una medio sonrisa.- por favor, no pierda su tiempo, yo confío en la sinceridad de su amor.

·

"¿Aun cuando se encuentra con ese joven Seiya?"

·

Darien apretó los dientes, la mujer prosiguió:

·

"¿No es verdad Endimión que cuando ese hombre viene a visitar a la Reina, no puedes soportar el verla reír con el? ¿El tiempo que le dedica?"

·

– No.- mintió sabiendo que era así.

·

"Nunca has estado seguro de ella, porque aun ahora, después del juramento que se hicieran en la luna, después de tantos años de estar juntos, no puedes creer que ella sea tuya. ¿Por qué Endimion?"

·

– Estas divagando.

·

"¿Quieres decir que en verdad confías en ella, que te lo cuenta todo, sin reservas?"

·

– En efecto.

·

"Entonces… ¿dime por que espero tanto para decirte que estaba embarazada?"

·

Darien no respondió ¿De qué hablaba esa mujer? Solo estaba mintiéndole.

·

La mujer continuó diciendo:

·

"Porque ella se entero a las dos semanas… pregúntaselo a tu colega, Sailor Mercury si no me crees"

·

Darien seguía sin contestar. La mujer estaba satisfecha al ver la expresión en el rostro de Endimion. Supo entonces que había logrado su propósito, sembrar la semilla de la duda en su corazón y ella se encargaría de que esa semilla diera sus frutos.

·

"¿Por qué una mujer le oculta a su esposo que esta esperando un hijo suyo, fruto de su mutuo amor? ¿Por qué se porta tan extraña? ¿Por qué miente? ¿Por qué haría eso una mujer enamorada? Endimion- cuando la voz se alejaba agregó.¿De quien esta enamorada?"

·

Darien abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación ¿Un sueño? ¿Quién era esa mujer y que significado tenía aquello?

Se giró y miró el espacio vacío a su lado en la cama. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, se reclinó en un codo tratando de pensar en donde estaba Serena. En la última semana había estado tan distante.

La vio junto a la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, veía sin ver el horizonte a través de la ventana abierta, recibiendo la fría brisa. Darien solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía en ese momento.

Era verdad, a el le costaba creer que esa hermosa rubia fuera su mujer…, sonrió, ella estaba embarazada de su hijo. "por que miente, Endimion" ¡no! Serena no le mentiría, estaba seguro.

·

Serena no quería dormir, no quería. Solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos para que esa odiosa mujer apareciera en sus sueños, ya hacia una semana que no la dejaba en paz. Estaba tan cansada, tenía la sensación de llevar años embarazada.

·

– Serena.- la soñolienta voz de Darien la sacó de sus pensamientos, giró la cabeza y lo vio incorporado en la cama.- ven y acuéstate.

·

– ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Darien tiempo después, cuando ella lo hacia dormido.

·

– Hum… me duele mucho la espalda. No puedo dormir.

·

– Es normal ¿Quieres que te de algo para el dolor?

·

– No, ya tome algo que me dio amy.- Darien le pasó los dedos por el vientre.- este hijo tuyo no hace otra cosa que patearme todo el día y siempre tiene hambre.

·

– La que tiene hambre eres tu, no lo culpes a el.- le susurró.- Aun no ha nacido y ya te estas quejando, debiste haber pensado en eso antes.

·

– ¿Yo?- Darien rió suavemente.- Darien…

·

– ¿Que pasa querida?

·

– ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

·

– Por supuesto cariño, tan bien como la primera vez.

·

Serena no sabia si seria mejor contarle a Darien sobre sus sueños.

·

– No debes temer nada.- continuo el.- yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

·

– ¿Lo prometes, No me dejaras sola ni un momento, ni al bebé?- lo miró muy seria.- Darien, no dejes que le pase nada al bebé, por favor.

·

– No le va a pasar nada a nadie.

·

– Prométeme que estarás a mi lado.

·

– Serena…

·

– Prométemelo Darien.

·

– Te lo prometo, tranquila cariño.

·

Serena ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Darien, pero no se durmió.

·

·

Mina entró en la biblioteca. Era una habitación muy amplia, con libros que formaban un armónico diseño desde el techo hasta el piso, estaba muy bien iluminada, tenia muchos sillones colocados estratégicamente aquí y allá y puertas ventanas que daban a los prados.

Estaban en invierno y todos estaban reunidos en torno el fuego, con excepción de Darien que miraba con indiferencia a través de la ventana. Hablaban muy animadamente, interrumpiéndose unos a otros. Armand entro tras ella y juntos se unieron al grupo. Ella se acercó a su esposo que estaba sentado muy cerca de la chimenea con un libro en la mano, le alborotó el plateado cabello y se lo compuso nuevamente.

·

– ¿De que están hablando estos?

·

Estiven dejo a un lado el libro y la miró, a Mina le encantaban sus hermosos ojos violetas.

·

– Estábamos organizando una excursión.- le dijo.- entonces se pusieron a discutir a que lugar iremos, y aun no acaban.

·

– Yo quiero ir a las montañas a esquiar.- gritó Armand.

·

– Resulta que no iremos sino hasta después de que mamá tenga a su hijo querido, tonto.- le dijo Rini con voz de fastidio.- para entonces no habrá ni un poquito de nieve por aquí.- miró a su madre, pero esta parecía estar muy lejos. Al notarlo Rini desvió la mirada con amargura.

·

Daniel miró a su hermana, buscando una repuesta a la actitud de Rini, pero Camila solo movió la castaña cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente. Luego se volvió hacia su mujer quien estaba hablando.

·

– Yo digo que votemos.- propuso Ray.- yo postulo como lugar de excursión al lago de los siete colores.

·

– Yo voto por el.- dijo Mina.¿Recuerdas Estiven que poco después de conocernos fuimos con Serena y Amy? y lo que nos divertimos cuando llegó Math.

·

A Amy le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar este nombre. Hacia tanto tiempo…

·

Serena se levantó y sin decir nada se dirigió a la puerta y salió, Darien la miró salir y al poco rato la siguió. Rini hizo un tanto levantándose a su vez para salir de la habitación por una de las puertas ventanas, tomando su abrigo de paso. Camila la siguió preocupada y por supuesto Armand no se iba a quedar atrás.

·

– ¿Que le pasa a esa familia? si se puede saber- preguntó Lita con preocupación.- serena lleva muchos días con un animo que ni se diga, parece un zombi, de aquí para allá sin prestarle atención a nada.

·

– Darien anda muy distraído.- dijo estiven.- no lo conozco estos días.

·

– ¿Estarán peleados?- se aventuró a decir Mina muy poco convencida.

·

– ¿Serena y Darien peleados?- Ray se burló.

·

– Imposible.- dijeron los demás al unísono.

·

– ¿Y entonces?- preguntó Lita.

·

La inquietud era colectiva. Se separaron con no muy buenos pensamientos, la idea de la excursión había pasado al olvido.

·

·

– Serena ¿Me quieres decir que es lo que te pasa?- estaba furioso. Le había dado alcance en el pasillo y tomándola por un brazo la condujo hacia su estudio.

·

– Ya te dije que me duele la espalda, tu dijiste que era normal.- a Serena le asustó su actitud.

·

– ¡Cuando a uno le duele la espalda no se porta como tu lo haces!

·

– Y tú que vas a saber, nunca has estado embarazado.

·

– No, pero soy medico.

·

– No es lo mismo.- se defendió ella.

·

– Por favor Serena, hace ocho meses no tenías dolor de espalda y te comportabas igual. - le gritó.

·

– ¿Igual como?- estaba nerviosa y Darien se daba perfecta cuenta de ello.

·

– ¡Ya basta!

·

– ¡Darien!... Nunca me habías hablado así.

·

– ¿Por que esperaste cinco semanas para decirme que estabas embarazada?

·

– Ah… yo.- Serena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Como se había enterado, Amy no seria capas de traicionarla.

·

– Entonces es cierto. ¿Por qué?

·

Serena le dio la espalda, pasado unos segundos decidió decirle la verdad.

·

– Tenía miedo.

·

– ¿Miedo de que? ¿De mi?- los celos lo estaban destrozando, después de aquel sueño no podía pensar en otra cosa, tres días de tortura mental y Serena tan distante. Ahora resultaba que era verdad lo que le dijera aquella mujer, ella lo había engañado y no podía soportarlo.

·

– No Darien.- le dijo con voz calmada.

·

– ¿No me amas?

·

Serena se volteó y lo miró sorprendida.

·

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

·

– ¿Ese hijo que esperas es mió?- "Dios mío ¿por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué?" Pensó Darien con desesperación pero no podía parar.

·

– ¿Como te atreves? Darien- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, lo miraba sin creer que el le hubiera dicho tal cosa. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

·

– Adelante.- grito Darien sin dejar de mirarla.

·

Un hombre alto de cabello castaño entro en la habitación.

·

– ¿Que pasa Daniel?

·

– ¿Darien? - titubeo al verlos.- ¿puedo… hablar contigo sobre el viaje de mañana?

·

– ¿Te vas?- Serena lo miró atónita.

·

– Si me prestaras un poco de atención cuando te hablo lo sabrías.- su voz era dura.

·

– Pero… no puedes… el bebé.

·

– Por favor, todavía te faltan dos semanas y yo estaré fuera solo dos días.

·

Serena salio corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada.

·

Daniel estaba estupefacto, en la vida había visto a eso dos pelearse, siempre tan unidos y felices. Siendo el mejor amigo de Darien se atrevió a preguntar:

·

– Pero… ¿que es lo que pasa?

·

– Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.- dijo Darien con amargura.

·

·

Amy se encontraba pensando en Math. Math que hacia siete años se había ido. Math con sus cabellos negros y ojos violetas iguales a los de su hermano Estiven. El que se convirtiera en su mejor amigo…

Amy que no veía por donde iba tropezó con Serena que lloraba histéricamente.

·

– ¿Que es lo que tienes?- le preguntó preocupada.- ¿Es el bebé?

·

Serena negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a Amy llorando con más fuerza.

·

– Cálmate serena, no le hace bien al niño.- la Princesa de Mercurio tenia la seguridad de que su amiga no la escuchaba, la condujo a la habitación y la hizo sentar en la cama. Serena siguió llorando quedamente.

·

– Tomate esto serena.-Amy le dio un vaso con agua y un calmante que tomo sin oponer resistencia. Le daba pena verla así. De hecho, nunca la había visto así. La recostó en unos cojines y la acompañó hasta que se quedó dormida.

·

·

Al día siguiente, Serena abrió los ojos aturdida. ¿Que le había pasado?, se sentía mareada. Darien no estaba por ningún lado, se encontraba sola en la habitación. El reloj junto a su cama daba las diez, había dormido demasiado.

De pronto lo recordó todo. "¡Oh, Darien! No te habrás ido" pensó desesperada. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre, pero no le hizo caso alguno, se metió en el cuarto de baño y se ducho.

Veinte minutos después, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en busca de su esposo, o de alguien que le diera alguna razón de el. Al primero que vio fue a Estiven.

·

– Estiven.- lo llamó.- ¿has visto a Darien?

·

– Se fue esta mañana junto con Mina y Daniel a Inglaterra ¿No lo sabias?- le dijo mirándola preocupado, tenia descompuesto el semblante.- ¿Te sientes bien?

·

– Si.- mintió, pero enseguida tuvo otro espasmo, más fuerte que el anterior.

·

– ¿Que es lo que te pasa?- alarmado, la ayudó a sostenerse.

·

– Creo… creo que es el bebé.

·

– Quieres decir que ya…

·

– Serena lo miro angustiada, solo podía pensar en que Darien no estaba, Darien no estaba.

·

– Si…- dijo con lágrimas en sus azules ojos.

·

·

Continuara…

·

Hola nuevamente, a mis nuevas lectors espero que les guste, a ls antigus yo se que les gustó ^_^

Si les gusta dejen un comentario.

Bye


	4. Capitulo tres

**CAPITULO TRES**

·

·

Serena abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación, pero no sabia como había llegado hasta allí. Le dolía la cabeza.

Una lámpara estaba encendida al otro lado de la oscura habitación, había alguien sentado en un sillón junto a esta. Cuando enfocó bien, pudo ver a Darien. Tenía algo en sus brazos ¿un bebé? Le tomo algún tiempo a su cabeza procesar lo que estaba viendo. Y entonces con los ojos muy abiertos se miró, Serena toco su vientre plano y gimió.

Darien levanto la cabeza y la miró a los ojos con una expresión de alivio en ellos.

Entonces, recordó todo…

·

·

**TRES DIAS ANTES**

·

·

Siempre que estaba molesta, Rini corría al mismo lugar, "el jardín". Esta vez no fue la excepción. Le había pedido a su padre que la llevara con el a Inglaterra, pero no quiso siquiera oír hablar de ello. Y toda la culpa era de su madre, todo lo malo que le pasaba era culpa de su madre.

Rini exhaló un suspiro. No, reconocía que no toda la culpa la tenía su madre, había tomado una actitud de antipatía llevada por los celos que le inspiraba su hermano, y que le robara toda la atención que siempre le habían dedicado sus padres, sabia que estaba actuando mal, pero una vez que había comenzado ya no pudo parar. Por más que lo intentara, las palabras de aquella chica siempre estaban presentes en su mente.

Por mas que lo intentaba ya no sabia como acercarse a su madre, siempre habían sido tan amigas y le dolía verla tan distante, tan lejos de ella.

Tenia el presentimiento de que de un momento a otro se iba a poner a llorar, levantó los ojos al cielo, el sol se encontraba oculto tras unas enormes nubes grises, comenzaba a sentir el frío a través de sus guantes rosa.

·

– Princesa Serena.

·

Rini volteó a ver a quien la llamaba por su nombre. Era uno de los escoltas de su madre, en compañía de Camila, que llegaba muy agitada.

·

– ¿Que es lo que pasa?- preguntó al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su amiga.

·

– Es tu madre.- le dijo vacilante la muchacha.

·

¿Mi madre?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.- ¿que le pasa?

·

·

Ray, como todos los presentes en la sala, estaba muy preocupada. Rini se encontraba en un rincón y Lita trataba de animarla, pero la chica estaba determinada a no prestar atención a nadie y miraba sin ver un cuadro de un esplendido día de verano, que contrastaba increíblemente con la oscuridad que reinante en el exterior, a pesar de ser solo la una de la tarde.

·

– ¿Como se encuentra?- le preguntó a Amy cuando la vio salir de la sala de partos donde atendían a Serena.

·

– Esta histérica, no hace más que decir que no le pase nada al bebé y pedir que llamen a Darien.

·

– ¿Por que no le dan un calmante?

·

– No es posible, en el estado en que se encuentra seria peligroso.- Amy se veía preocupada.- que pasa con Darien.

·

– Ha sido imposible ponerse en contacto con el.- le respondió Ray mas preocupada aun al pensar en esto.- tampoco nos hemos podido comunicar con Mina, no funciona el intercomunicador.

·

– ¿Qué cosa dices?- preguntó Amy sorprendida.- eso no puede ser.

·

– Al parecer si es posible.

·

– Necesitaremos ayuda para solucionar este problema.- dijo la princesa de Mercurio muy seria.

·

Rey miró a su alrededor, percibía algo extraño en el ambiente, y aquella extraña tormenta que se avecinaba.

·

– Esto no me gusta nada.

·

– A mi mucho menos, y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda y la de Lita para tranquilizar a Serena.

·

– Pues parece que no ha tenido mucho éxito con Rini.- las dos voltearon a mirar hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Lita y Rini.

·

– Lita.- la llamó Ray.

·

Después de echar un último vistazo a Rini, Lita se dio por vencida y se acercó a sus dos amigas.

·

– No se que es lo que le pasa, ya ni la conozco.- dijo con cara de resignación.

·

Ya se le pasará.- dijo Amy sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

·

¿Donde he escuchado eso antes?- preguntó Ray sarcástica.

·

Bueno, de todos modos eso no importa ahora.- cortó Amy.- vengan conmigo, hay que calmar a Serena.

·

– ¿Tan mal está?- Lita no se lo creía, cuando Serena tubo a Rini, se portó a la altura de una Reina. Hasta Darien estaba admirado y orgulloso. Todos, sin excepción creyeron que iba a estar imposible, tal como había estado Mina cuando tubo a Armand, esa si que estuvo insufrible.- ¿mas mal que Mina?

·

– Peor.

·

·

Estaba Nevando, no era raro, en Londres si no estaba lloviendo nevaba sin descanso, todo estaba gris y triste, y así, gris y triste se sentía el. En todo el viaje no había dejado de pensar en Serena y en todo lo que le había dicho.

¡Dios! Aun no sabía como había sido capaz de decirle aquellas cosas. El no las sentía, mas sin embargo se las dijo, no había podido dominarse, era como si una fuerza superior a el le hubiera impulsado a tan ruin acción.

La noche anterior cuando entrara en su habitación, la había encontrado dormida con huellas de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Le dolía en el alma haberla hecho llorar.

En ese momento, viéndola así decidió que a la mañana siguiente solucionarían las cosas definitivamente. Odiaba la sola idea de perderla, era algo impensable.

Pero a la mañana siguiente Serena seguía profundamente dormida Se veía tan bella y tranquila que no fue capaz de despertarla.

Y ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, se sentía tan mal y la extrañaba tanto, siempre habían hecho esos viajes juntos. En realidad no iba a acabarse el mundo si no asistía a esa cumbre, pero igual había ido, para alejarse, para pensar… ¡Demonios!

Mas que nada se sentía preocupado, algo andaba mal, lo sentía y no podía estar tranquilo con su familia sola al otro lado del mundo. Tenia que regresar, enseguida.

La desesperación se apoderó de el, se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Daniel.

·

– Nos vamos.- le dijo con tal determinación que a Daniel no le quedo duda de que hablaba en serio.

·

– Darien.- le respondió despacio, sabiendo que era en serio lo que le decía pero sin creérsela aun.- acabamos de llegar.

·

– Si, y nos vamos enseguida.

·

– ¿Que dices?- preguntó Mina que acababa de unirse a ellos.- ¿por qué?

·

– Tengo un mal presentimiento, quiero regresar inmediatamente.- se giró hacia Mina y le dijo muy serio:

·

– Quédate he informa a todos que ha surgido una emergencia y he tenido que regresar a Tokio.

·

– Está bien, en cuanto me sea posible me reuniré con ustedes.

·

– Muy bien.- conforme, Darien se dirigió hacia la salida. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta se giró hacia Mina.- llama a palacio por favor e informa sobre nuestro regreso.

·

– Darien ¿estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?- le preguntó Daniel aun dudando.- no puedes dejar todo esto tirado.

·

Obsérvame, ya lo estoy haciendo. Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida.

·

·

– Por favor Amy, dile a Darien que venga, por favor.

·

– Serena cálmate, Estiven está tratando de ponerse en contacto con Darien, pero las comunicaciones están muy malas debido a la tormenta de nieve.

·

– ¿Tormenta? ¿Que tormenta? - "por que una tormenta ahora" pensó serena preocupada nuevamente.

·

– No hace mucho se ha desatado una tormenta, estamos incomunicados.

·

– ¿Y el intercomunicador? - "No, no" - Mina está con el por qué no la llaman.

·

– No funciona.- dijo Amy muy despacio.

·

El pánico se apoderó nuevamente de Serena. "esto no puede estar pasando, Darien"

·

– Oh Amy, viene por mi bebé, y Darien me lo prometió. No dejes que le suceda nada a mi bebé Amy por favor.

·

Lita y Ray se había "partido el lomo" tranquilizando a la Reina, se habían pasado más de una hora en tan titánica tarea, y Amy presentía que iban a tener que intervenir otra vez. Lo mejor iba a ser mentirle.

Estaba muy preocupada por la salud mental y física de Serena, no era normal que una mujer en cualquier situación que se encontrase se comportara de aquella manera.

·

– No le va a pasar nada, todo saldrá bien.

·

Amy por fin se decidió a preguntarle a serena la razón de su estado nervioso.

·

– No me pasa nada, es solo que quiero que Darien esté aquí conmigo, me lo prometió Amy.

·

– ¡Serena!- le gritó desesperada Amy.- necesito que me digas lo que sucede realmente, para poder ayudarte

·

– Te he dicho que no me pasa nada… ¡Ah!- serena estaba sufriendo otra contracción.

·

– Respira Serena, vamos.- la animó Amy.

·

– Me duele mucho, no lo soporto.- dijo lanzando un grito de dolor.

·

– Ya casi estarás lista, pronto terminara todo.

·

·

– ¿Porque se demoran tanto?- pregunto impaciente Armand a Rini.

·

– Todos los bebés demoran una eternidad para nacer, este por lo visto se quiere hacer el importante.- dijo con fingida indiferencia, pero en realidad estaba preocupada porque su madre. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquella sala. Cada vez que alguna de las enfermeras salía de ella se le ponían los nervios de punta.

·

Armand por el contrario, estaba feliz y no veía la hora en que le mostraran a su nuevo primo, un varón con el que podría jugar.

·

Estiven entro en la sala acompañado de una muchacha poco mas o menos de la edad de la princesa, llevaba suelto el cabello, de un color ceniciento, su piel era blanca y sus ojos azules brillaron de felicidad al ver a su querida amiga Rini. Esta tubo que mirar dos veces la luna creciente en al frente de la chica para reconocer en ella a su querida gata.

·

– ¡Diana!- de un salto se levanto y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la princesa daba muestra de poseer emoción alguna.

·

– Diana ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo Rini después del efusivo abrazo que habían compartido las dos chicas - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

·

– Nos ha ido muy bien, a pesar de la tormenta.- contesto esta con una sonrisa triste.

·

– ¿Nos?- preguntó sorprendida.- eso quiere decir que…

·

– Si princesa, nosotros también estamos aquí.

·

Rini miró hacia la entrada, una joven de cabellos negros muy conocida de Rini le sonreía, en sus brazos sostenía a dos gatos.

·

– ¡Hotaru!- esta vez abrazo a Hotaru a Luna y Artemis al mismo tiempo, los pobres gatos se estaban ahogando.- Que gusto tenerte por aquí, que felicidad.

·

– Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí, Rini.

·

¿Pero… a que se debe tan inesperada visita?- preguntó Rini después de que hubiera pasado la sorpresa.

Le extraño ver justo ese día a los tres gatos y a su amiga Hotaru. Hacia más de un año que vivían en el castillo de la luna, encargados de los asuntos externos, tenían Tanto trabajo que no tenían tiempo de asistir a ningún acontecimiento. Entonces… ¿que estaban asiendo allí?

·

– Hemos contemplado desde la luna esta tormenta que ahora cubre todo el país y sigue extendiéndose, tratamos de comunicarnos pero fue imposible. Por esa razón hemos decidido venir a ver que pasaba.

·

– Pues aquí no pasa nada extraordinario.- refutó Rini con cara de pocos amigos.

·

– Hola ¿Como está Serena?- preguntó Luna evidentemente preocupada a Ray que acababa de salir de la sala de partos

·

– ¡Luna! Gracias al cielo están aquí' confiaba en que vinieran. Serena está algo nerviosa, es normal.- dijo evasivamente para no preocupar a los chicos.

·

– ¿Podríamos hablar luego un momento a solas Ray?- Luna había abandonado los brazos de Hotaru y acercado a la sailor.

·

– Si aquí esta pasando algo exijo ser informada.- la voz iracunda de la princesa se dejó escuchar en la habitación.

·

Luna volteo a verla, sostuvo su mirada por un largo minuto.

·

– Puedes venir, pero solo escucharas lo que tenga que decir, ¿me has entendido? - le dijo después de exhalar un suspiro.

·

_ Por supuesto.

·

– Papá, que pasa.- preguntó Armand acercándose a su padre.

·

– Tranquilo hijo, la gente se pone muy nerviosa cuando va a nacer un bebe.

·

·

– Es un niño muy hermoso, Serena, está muy bien.- Amy le sonreía a Serena feliz mientras envolvía al pequeño en una calida mantita. Lita que aun se encontraba en la sala le sostenía la mano.

·

– Todo ha salido muy bien. – le dijo.

·

Serena estaba pálida y sudorosa, no se sentía bien, algo iba mal en ella, le dolía el vientre.

·

– Lita.- dijo en un susurro, su rostro tenia una extraña expresión de dolor.- es insoportable este dolor.

·

Serena le apretó la mano de tal manera, que Lita volteó alarmada y llamó a Amy.

·

– ¿Que pasa?- preguntó esta.

·

– Algo le pasa a Serena.

·

Amy corrió a examinarla, después de unos segundos, no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba, era imposible que una cosa así estuviera ocurriendo.

·

– ¿Amy, que le pasa?- preguntó Lita alarmada al ver la expresión en la cara de su amiga.

·

– No es posible.- estaba atónita.

·

– ¿Que?- casi gritó Lita.

·

– Es… hay… otro bebé viene en camino.

·

Lita miró a Amy con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

·

·

En ese momento arriesgaban mucho a sufrir un accidente, la tormenta era cada vez peor a medida que se acercaban a Tokio, pero Darien insistía que tenían que llegar lo más rápido posible.

Habían perdido comunicación con Mina desde hacia dos horas, la ultima vez que hablaran, ella aun no había podido comunicarse por ningún medio con Tokio.

Estaba muy preocupado y desesperado por llegar. Era obvio que algo ocurría. Quería creer que no era así, que solo era paranoia, solo sus nervios, "ah, Rayos! Porqué en ese momento, ¿por qué?

·

– Darien, tranquilo.- lo animó Daniel al verlo tan trastornado.- No ayudas a nadie poniendote histérico.

·

– No puedo estar tranquilo, no se que es lo que está pasando, de la noche a la mañana mi vida es un completo caos. Mi hija lleva meses irreconocible, Serena está tan extraña y yo mismo no me conozco. Hemos sido tan felices por tantos años.

·

– Precisamente por eso, todas las familias tienen sus problemas de vez en cuando, esta vez les tocó el turno y no has sabido manejarlo.

·

– Lo malo es que no se en donde se origina el problema.

·

– Has hablado con Serena sobre esto, tal vez sea por el cambio que ha surgido en sus vidas. Los hijos le cambian la vida a cualquiera.

·

– Definitivamente tiene que ver con esto. Lo que no entiendo es porque todo ha cambiado de esta manera, Serena estaba tan feliz, y Rini, al principio creía que solo eran celos, ya sabes como es.- Darien suspiró, su cabeza era un caos.- pero ahora no se que pensar.

·

– No te preocupes, al final todo se arreglará.

·

– Eso espero.

·

– Disculpe Rey Endimion, quería informarles que estamos próximos a llegar.- fueron interrumpidos por el copiloto de la nave.- pero el aterrizaje será muy accidentado.

·

– Muy bien, avísennos cuando llegue el momento.

·

– Si señor.- el piloto se retiró dejando a los dos hombres solos nuevamente.

·

·

Serena estaba contemplando a sus dos hijos, tenia uno en cada brazo, el chico se parecía mucho a Darien tenia los ojos azules de Darien y su cabello negro, y la niña tenia los cabellos rubios y ojos violetas. Se había dormido envuelta en su frazada. Era tan bonita, serena lloraba de felicidad… y de tristeza por la ausencia de Darien.

·

– Serena.- Amy acompañada de Lita y Ray, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a serena. Le hablaba muy despacio, temerosa de su reacción.- tengo que llevarme a los niños.

·

– ¿A donde?- preguntó alarmada.

·

– A los exámenes de rutina.

·

– No tienen nada, mira lo lindos que son.- seguía llorando, pero sonreía a los niños.

·

– Serena por favor.

·

– No.

·

– Serena…

·

– He dicho que no.- dijo esto en voz tan baja que Amy casi no la escucho.

·

– Es necesario…

·

– Mi hijo se queda conmigo hasta que yo pueda moverme de aquí y llevarlos yo mismo a que los revisen.

·

Por primera vez en su vida, Amy sintió temor de Serena. Nunca en tantos años que tenia de conocerla, había mostrado Serena tan furiosa determinación en su mirada y en su voz.

·

– Mas bien tu hijo vendrá conmigo.- serena, Amy y las tres enfermeras que se encontraban en la sala voltearon a ver a la mujer que había pronunciado aquellas palabras y que ahora reía con fuertes carcajadas.

·

·

·

Continuara…

·

·

Gracias Alejandra! Y gracias princess-serena-stukino-any-17 ^_^ escribo para ustedes.

Saluditos a todos!


	5. Capitulo cuatro

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

·

·

– No se ve nada.- Darien trataba de mirar el camino cubierto de nieve por la ventana del auto. El cielo estaba tan negro como el ébano.- ¿falta mucho para llegar?

·

– Ya casi llegamos.

·

– ¿No podemos ir más rápido?- preguntó desesperado, moviéndose agitado en su asiento.

·

– ¿Con esta tormenta? Imposible.

·

A Daniel también le urgía llegar, estaba preocupado por su mujer y su hermana.

·

– Ya casi llegamos.- repitió

·

·

·

·

– ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Rey a la mujer poniéndose en guardia, pero esta la ignoró y con voz profunda se dirigió a Serena.

·

– Alteza.- le dijo la mujer con voz melosa.- permítame felicitarla, ha tenido usted dos hermosos niños.

·

Serena reconoció la voz, era la misma que en sus sueños, pero no imaginó que la propietaria de aquella voz fuera una chica tan joven, tendría alrededor de dieciocho años, era muy hermosa, su cabello rojizo le cubría la frente.

·

– ¿Se puede saber quién es usted y que hace aquí?- le preguntó Amy, la joven mujer se limito a mirarla con cierta burla.

·

Mientras tanto, Ray se había acercado en silencio a la cama.

·

– Ten a la niña.- le susurró Serena entregándole a la pequeña, que se aferró a la camisa de Ray con sus dos manitas.

·

– Por favor Alteza, entrégueme al bebé, de nada sirve luchar, de todos modos me lo llevaré.

·

– ¿Como esta tan segura?- le preguntó Serena tratando de ganar tiempo.

·

– A eso vine, y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

·

– Siempre hay una excepción.

·

– Pero hoy no será el día.- dijo algo molesta. Con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer de la nada un horrible monstruo con forma de lagarto que fue directamente a atacar a Ray.

·

– ¡Cuidado!- gritó Serena quien con su hijo en brazos se bajó de la cama, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía.

·

Ray, dando muestras de su gran agilidad, esquivó al monstruo, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimar a la bebé. La niña despertó y comenzó a llorar.

·

– Cristal de Júpiter.

·

– Cristal de mercurio.

·

– Transformación

·

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Amy y Lita estuvieron listas para enfrentar al enemigo. Lita corrió a proteger a Ray y a la bebé y Amy se situó delante de Serena.

·

– Vaya, vaya, tus guardianas actúan rápido.

·

– ¿Que es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Amy.

·

– Tu querida Reina sabe muy bien qué es lo que quiero. Y lo quiero ¡ahora!- gritó enfurecida, haciendo que enfrente de sailor Mercury apareciera un nuevo monstruo que la lanzó lejos de Serena y se dispuso a atacarla.

·

– Amy.- gritó Serena.- déjalas, ellas no tienen nada que ver.- le dijo Serena con rabia mientras miraba impotente a sus amigas luchando y a Ray tratando de proteger a su hija.

·

– Ellas tienen la culpa por meterse en lo que no les importa.- le dijo la mujer con desprecio.- ahora, entrégame al niño si no quieres que te lo quite a la fuerza.

·

– Sobre mi cadáver.- la desafió Serena hablando entre dientes.

·

– Entonces que así sea.- dijo la mujer, lanzándole un ataque a Serena.

·

Esta estaba muy asustada, no tenía fuerzas para moverse y el ataque de energía se acercaba muy rápidamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto. Pero lo que sintió fue como alguien la arrastraba a un lado. Abrió los ojos y vio a Estiven que le sonreía tranquilizador.

·

– ¡Mamá!- la voz era de Rini quien había entrado en la habitación detrás de Estiven.

·

Serena y la mujer voltearon a ver a Rini.

·

– Rini, sal de aquí.- le grito Serena.

·

La mujer miró nuevamente a Serena y en su rostro se dibujó lentamente una sonrisa. Sin dejar de mirarla, extendió uno de sus brazos hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Rini y descargó una bola de energía.

·

– ¡RINI!

·

Rini pudo esquivar el ataque, pero al hacerlo, su cabeza chocó contra la pared y cayó aturdida al suelo, la mujer se disponía a atacarla nuevamente, pero estiven fue más rápido y la sacó del lugar.

·

– ¡Ahora, solo estamos tu y yo!- le dijo a Serena.

·

Serena estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no supo en qué momento la mujer se colocó en frente de ella, muy cerca, abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, la chica sonreía y de pronto, sintió un fuerte impacto en el vientre y por el dolor que sintió aflojo la presión de sus brazos y la pelirroja tomo al niño.

·

– Serena.- gritó Ray, quien veía con impotencia lo que sucedía. Solo podía tratar de mantenerse lejos del monstruo que las atacaba sin cesar.

·

Serena sentía como iba cayendo, y pudo reconocer antes de caer en la inconsciencia, el símbolo en la frente de la joven.

La chica con el bebé en sus brazos desapareció, y con ella los dos monstruos, las chicas agotadas, vieron a Serena tirada en el suelo. No habían podido hacer nada para protegerla, ni a ella ni al bebé y aquella mujer se lo había llevado. En ese instante la puerta se abrió.

·

– ¡Serena!- Darien entró en la habitación seguido muy de cerca por Daniel y Estiven. La vió tendida en el suelo y corrió hacia ella pensando lo peor, se arrodilló y la tomo en sus brazos, estaba desesperado, era incapaz de encontrar sus signos vitales.

Amy se acercó rápidamente y la examinó.

·

– Tranquilízate Darien, solo esta inconsciente.

·

Darien la miró como si estuviera en un sueño, más bien en una pesadilla, se levantó con Serena en brazos y la deposito en la cama.

·

– ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Daniel a Ray mientras la abrazaba.

·

– Si. Se demoraron.

·

–La puerta estaba bloqueada.

·

– ¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Darien despacio, sin dejar de ver el rostro de Serena.

·

– Una mujer salida de la nada llegó y comenzó a atacarnos, parece que Serena la conocía y le exigió que le entregara al niño...- le explicó Amy sin atreverse a decirle el resto de la historia.- Se marcho un segundo antes de que tu entraras.

·

– Todo sucedió tan rápido.- dijo Ray separándose de su esposo que la tenia abrazada y acercándose a Darien con la bebé en brazos.- lo siento, no pudimos impedirlo.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

·

Darien la miró y luego al bebé en sus brazos, no entendía nada. A pesar de lo que hubiera pasado en esa habitación, todos estaban a salvo, entonces ¿por qué lloraba Ray? Todos estarían bien, Serena, Rini, las chicas y su pequeño hijo recién nacido. Ya se encargaría el de buscar a la mujer que había lastimado a Serena y a su hija.

Se acercó a Ray tomo en sus brazos al bebé envuelto en una frazada. "todo está bien" pensó.

·

– Darien.- dijo Ray al ver la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro del Rey cuando vio la carita de la pequeña.- te presento a tu hija.

·

– Hija… pero… como…- "una niña" pensó, era increíble.

·

– Como… - repitió mirando a Amy. Era una sorpresa tras otra.

·

– Darien, escúchame. Serena tuvo gemelos.

·

– ¿Gemelos… pero…?- estaba cada vez mas sorprendido.

·

– Sabes que estas cosas pasan, aunque no sean muy frecuentes… ahora tienes dos hijos, un niño y una niña.

·

Darien no sabía que pensar ni que sentir, "gemelos" pensó mirando al angelito que tenía en brazos, esperaba un hijo y ahora tenía dos, se sentía feliz, era una maravilla. Pero su sonrisa se borró de repente, levantó la vista.

·

– ¿Y mi hijo?

·

Después de un breve silencio que a Darien le pareció eterno, Lita dijo:

·

– Lo siento Darien.

·

·

·

– ¿Se va a poner bien?- preguntó Rini desde la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

·

Cuando despertó, a las siete de la mañana, se había encontrado a Camila y a Amy cuidándola. Al principio pensó que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que le explicaron lo que había pasado con su madre, que tuvo gemelos y que aquella mujer se había llevado a uno de ellos. Parecía increíble, tan fantástico, su hermano raptado, el hermano del que tanto renegó… y una hermana.

·

– Si querida.- le dijo su padre con voz tranquila y cariñosa, a pesar de lo triste y desesperado que se sentía.- ven aquí.

·

Rini se acercó a él. Estaba sentado junto a la cama de su madre, y sostenía en sus brazos su pequeña hermanita.

·

– ¿Estás bien?

·

– Si, papá.

·

– ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermanita?- le preguntó esperanzado en recibir una respuesta positiva. Rini miró a la pequeña, era muy bella, igual que su mamá. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le pidió a su padre que se la diera.

·

– Hola pequeña.-sosteniendo con delicadeza a la bebé en sus brazos, la miraba con admiración.- yo soy tu hermana mayor. Mi nombre es Serena, pero puedes llamarme Rini.- la recién nacida miró atentamente a Rini, como si le entendiera.- Yo cuidaré de ti.

·

Darien estaba admirado, después de todo lo que Rini había hecho durante el embarazo de Serena, no se esperaba semejante demostración de afecto.

·

– Es tan bonita.- dijo en un sollozo.- se parece a mamá.

·

– Hija… no te preocupes.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.- todo saldrá bien.

·

– Lo siento… tanto, papá.- lloraba, y a Darien le conmovían sus lágrimas.- no quise… comportarme… como lo hice, quería… disculparme con mamá… pero por alguna razón siempre… lo hacía peor.

·

– Ninguno se ha portado como debería últimamente.- dijo Darien con tristeza.- pero vamos a cambiar eso de ahora en adelante.

·

– ¿Cómo es posible que mamá haya tenido dos bebés?- preguntó poco después, cuando hubieron cesado sus lágrimas. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su padre.

·

– No lo sé hija, es tan increíble.- tomo a la bebé que se había dormido de brazos de Rini y la acostó en la cunita que Serena había preparado para su hijo varón.

·

– ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar a mi hermano?- preguntó Rini mientras contemplaba junto a su padre la figurita que dormía.

·

– Eso, tampoco lo sé. Pero te prometo una cosa.- dijo con determinación.- mi hijo estará con nosotros muy pronto.

·

·

·

– Bueno, después de tanto tiempo, me encuentro nuevamente en Tokio de Cristal.- un joven castaño, muy sonriente, daba vueltas por el lugar observándolo todo, se encontraba en la biblioteca acompañado de otras tres personas.- que maravilla, todo está igual que cuando me fui.

·

– Si, si, que emoción.- le dijo sarcásticamente una joven rubia.

·

– Oye Kasandra, no tienes porque hablarme así, el que tú seas una amargada no quiere decir que todos tengamos que serlo.

·

– Francamente Aoshi ¿cuándo vas a madurar?- le preguntó la chica molesta.

·

– Pues francamente Kasandra.- le dijo el muchacho imitando la voz de la chica.- yo maduraré cuando a mí se me pegue la regalada gana.

·

– Ya, pueden dejar eso ustedes dos.- los reprendió un hermoso joven de cabello negro. Parecía tener mucha autoridad, puesto que los dos jovencitos no dijeron una sola palabra más.

·

– La verdad no sé ni para que vinieron.- le dijo distraídamente un joven rubio, que los acompañaba.

·

– Pues para que va a ser, para lo mismo que tú.- le replicó Aoshi.

·

– Yo creo que más bien fue para librarte de todas tus obligaciones.- el chico se volvió indignado y murmurando cosas como que era una injusticia decirle algo así, y que él solo quería ayudar, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

·

– Y yo creo, Ío.- le espetó Kasandra en voz baja a su hermano, mirándolo maliciosa.- que tú también has venido por razones personales.

·

El joven rubio la fulmino con la mirada.

·

– Tengo unas enormes ganas de ver de nuevo a la pequeña dama.- suspiró Aoshi con mirada ausente.

·

– ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlas?- le preguntó Ío.

·

– Llevo fuera siete años, no creo que me reconozca.

·

– Yo creo que si te reconocería.- le dijo dulcemente la chica acercándose a él.- eres igual de inmaduro como hace siete años.

·

– Si claro, mira quién habla.- le dijo soltando una risita.

·

– Sabes que es verdad.

·

– ¡Por qué no te callas!

·

– ¡Oblígame!- lo desafió la chica.

·

– A callar los dos.- sentenció el hombre de cabellos negros elevando la voz, esta vez no se atrevieron ni en juego a contradecirlo.

·

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta, Amy se detuvo de pronto, con la mano en el picaporte, incapaz de abrir la puerta. Podía escuchar la conversación de los visitantes.

·

– ¿Puedes recibirlos sola?- le dijo a Ray que venía detrás de ella.

·

– ¿Qué pasa?- La miró extrañada, de pronto se había puesto muy pálida.

·

– Ah… es que… no me siento muy bien.- la miraba suplicante.- por favor…

·

– Claro Amy, ve a descansar

·

Gracias - Amy dio media vuelta y casi echó a correr, Ray la miró extrañada, ¿es que esa era la nueva moda de palacio?

·

·

·

Estiven esperaba impaciente, junto con su pequeño hijo Armand la llegada de Mina. El aeropuerto estaba a reventar debido al atraso sufrido en los vuelos el día anterior a causa de la tormenta.

·

– ¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó a Daniel que lo había acompañado.

·

– La hora de que dejes de preguntar tanto "¿Qué hora es?".- le dijo en voz baja.- vas a poner nervioso a Armand.

·

– Lo siento.

·

Al fin, cuando Estiven pensaba que nunca iba a llegar el vuelo, este fue anunciado. Esa mañana se había podido comunicar con su mujer por el intercomunicador, pero decidió no contarle nada de lo sucedido.

Los dos hombres, divisaron por fin a la rubia y a sus guardias entre la multitud que salía por la puerta. El pequeño Armand, soltó la mano de su padre y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los brazos de su madre.

Mina abrió sus brazos y recibió en ellos al niño. Estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo, y emocionada por el recibimiento que le daba su pequeño hijito. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le tocaba tomar un avión comercial y le pareció lindo. Levantó la vista y pudo ver muy cerca de ella a su queridísimo esposo. El los abrazó a los dos y luego depositó un dulce beso en los labios de la princesa de Venus.

·

– Pensé que no llegarías nunca.- le expresó su pasada angustia, mirándola a los ojos con cariño.

·

– Yo pensé lo mismo.- le dijo ella con sonrisa nerviosa.

·

Mas sin embargo, Estiven no sonrió, y mina vio confirmados sus temores.

·

– Pasa algo malo ¿verdad?- preguntó no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.- hola Daniel.

·

– Hola, como estuvo el viaje.

·

– Bien, gracias.

·

Armand seguía abrazado a ella, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, no era lo más normal, lo normal era que estuviera bombardeándola a preguntas sobre el viaje y exigiendo todos los regalos que según él era obligación que su madre le trajera cada vez que viajaba. Por este motivo le preguntó:

·

– ¿Qué te pasa cariñito?

·

– Mami, yo quería un primito para jugar, pero solo trajeron una niña y Rini no quiere verme.- dijo esto con voz triste. Mina no entendía de qué estaba hablando su hijo y Miró a Estiven extrañada. El hombre tomó al pequeño de brazos de su madre y lo depositó en el suelo.

·

– Armand.- se arrodillo frente a el niño y le dijo suavemente.-por qué no vas con Daniel y compras un helado ¿sí? Tu madre y yo te alcanzaremos luego.

·

– Está bien.- dijo el niño cabizbajo, sin oponer resistencia.

·

Daniel tomo al niño de la mano y se alejaron en busca de una heladería. La pareja buscó un lugar donde sentarse.

·

– Ahora.- le dijo Mina cuando estuvieron acomodados.- cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido.

·

·

·

Lita, se encontraba en el pasillo apoyada en una de las barandas que daban al jardín, si no lo hubiera visto, no hubiera creído si se lo hubieran contado, que el día anterior había caído tanta nieve, la tormenta había sido tan grande que habían quedado incomunicados. En cambio, esa mañana, el sol estaba tan radiante, que la nieve que no se había recogido se estaba derritiendo rápidamente.

Le parecía increíble todo lo que estaba pasando, Serena aun estaba inconsciente, y Darien no se despegaba de su lado, Luna no tenia respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando, los gatos habían decidido esperar la llegada de Mina para hacer una reunión. Se habían podido comunicar por fin con ella, esa mañana, aunque aun no conseguían comunicación con la luna.

Por más que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no se le ocurría una manera para ayudar a la búsqueda del pequeño príncipe. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y lo que más ansiaba en esos momentos era una taza de té.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentir que alguien la miraba. Se dio la vuelta y se quedo estupefacta. Vio asombrada en frente de ella al apuesto joven que la había sacado a bailar ya hacia tanto tiempo en la fiesta de Rini.

·

– Hola.- le dijo el hombre que la miraba con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- como estás.

·

– Ío.- fue lo único que atinó a decir Lita.

·

·

– Por favor Estiven, dime que todo esto que me estas contando es una mentira.

·

– No cariño, no lo es.

·

– Es que… es tan increíble ¿dos niños? ¿Y uno de ellos raptado? Es que esto no puede estar pasando.- Mina estaba en shock.- ¿es por eso que está triste Armand?

·

– Aja, el no sabe nada, cree que le trajeron niña en vez de niño.

·

– Es increíble.- repitió.- ¿como está Darien?

·

– Te lo podrás imaginar, le costó un poco asimilarlo, y se volvió loco cuando se enteró de que su hijo había sido raptado.

·

– ¿Está bien?

·

– Si, no se ha separado de Serena ni un segundo.

·

– Mamá, papá.- Armand llegó corriendo.- ¿ya nos podemos ir?

·

– Si cariñito.- Mina miró a su esposo y se levantó tomando la mano de su hijo.- ya nos podemos ir.

·

·

·

– Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.

·

Mina y Estiven llegaron junto con Daniel y Armand del aeropuerto, y lo primero que vieron fue a una pequeña multitud reunida en el jardín, Ray, Hotaru y Diana estaban sentadas junto con una muchacha y dos jóvenes. Estiven reconoció de inmediato a su hermano entre el grupo. Math se levantó y salió a su encuentro, se abrazaron muy emocionados.

·

– Mami ¿quién es ese señor?- Armand jalaba de la manga del abrigo a Mina para que le prestara atención. Al igual que su esposo, estaba muy contenta de volver a ver a su gran amigo.

·

– Ese señor es hermano de tu padre, es tu tío.- le dijo mientras veía a los dos hermanos reír. Se acercó a ellos tomando de la mano a su sorprendido hijo, que nunca se había enterado de que tenía un tío.

·

Math vio a Mina, y a su cabeza acudieron viejos recuerdos.

·

– Hola Math.- le dijo esta obsequiándolo con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad.

·

– Mina, no has cambiado nada, estas igual de hermosa.- la alabó el joven mientras le daba un abrazo.

·

– Pues tu si que has cambiado, ahora estás más guapo.- Math rió por el comentario, en verdad no había cambiado.

·

– Quiero presentarte a alguien.- le dijo Mina mientras adelantaba a su hijo y lo colocaba delante de ella.- este es tu sobrino Armand.

·

– Vaya.- le sonrío Math tendiéndole la mano.- es un placer conocerte al fin, he escuchado mucho sobre ti.

·

– Hola.- le dijo feliz Armand, había perdido un primo, pero le habían conseguido un tío.- ¿te vas a quedar a jugar conmigo?

·

– Eso creo.

·

– ¡Muy bien!- exclamó contento el niño y todos se echaron a reír.

·

– Hola Diana, estas muy bella.

·

– Como está señora Mina, es un placer verla de nuevo.- a Mina le resbaló una gota, era inútil repetirle a Diana que no la llamara señora. Mina igual que Estiven y Daniel saludaron a Hotaru y Aoshi. Armand no dejaba de admirar a su nuevo tío.

Daniel se acercó a Ray y le dio un beso.

·

– Hola.- le dijo el en un susurro, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

·

– Hola.- le respondió ella de igual manera.

·

Kasandra, no había dejado de mirar a Daniel desde que este había llegado, en su rostro, una enigmática expresión. Una que Mina vio claramente.

·

– Al fin llegas Mina.- la princesa de Venus levanto la vista y observó a Luna.

·

– ¡Luna!, ¡también estas aquí! – Corrió a abrazarla y casi la lanzó por los aires.- ¿Dónde está Artemis? y Aoshy, como has crecido, estas muy buen moso. ¿Ya has visto a Rini?

·

– No, no he podido. Es muy desafortunado todo lo que esta sucediendo.

·

– Si, así es… pero que bueno que estas aquí para echarnos una mano. Y después de todo, ¿a que se debe que estés aquí?

·

– Puesto que era imposible la comunicación con la tierra, decidieron enviarnos a nosotros que ya habíamos vivido en el castillo… tú sabes, gente de confianza.

·

– Si, entiendo… - ¿Y quien es tu amiga?- dijo mirando a la rubia que no dejaba de mirar a Daniel… "la muy descarada"

·

– Ha, perdona, esta es Kasandra, vino con su hermano para ver si podía ayudar.

·

– Gusto en conocerlos, mi hermano y yo somos amigos cercanos de Seiya y sus hermanos, mi hermano se encarga de las relaciones de nuestro reino con el vuestro. Estamos aquí para colaborar con lo que podamos.

·

– Muy amable de tu parte. Tu también estas encargada de las relaciones entre nuestros reinos.- Mina dijo esto con un tono bastante provocador y una ceja levantada.

·

– Ah! Pues no.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa inocente.- Yo estoy en el departamento de guerra.

·

– Interesante… bueno chicos.- cambió el tono misterioso y sonrió como si nada.- me perdonan pero tengo que desempacar y quiero preguntar por Serena.

·

– Si vas a buscar a Amy, debe estar en su habitación.- le informó Luna.- está algo indispuesta no ha salido en todo el día.

·

– Creo que no sabe que estamos aquí.- fue Aoshy quien lo dijo.

·

– Entonces será todo un placer para mí informarle. Los veo luego.

·

·

·

– Amy ¿Estas despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

·

La chica se volteo en la cama, la que llamaba a la puerta era Mina.

Amy se había pasado toda la tarde en cama, pensando en lo que haría. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran confusos.

·

– Pasa.

·

Mina entró y se sentó en una silla muy cerca del lecho de Amy.

·

– ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupada.

·

– Eso creo.- dijo algo confusa.- no es nada serio.

·

– Eso espero, tienes una cara.

Mina la interrogo sobre el estado de Serena, debió haberse ido y dejar a Amy descansar pero después de que Mercurio le diera toda la información que pidiera sonrió ampliamente y le dijo:- Tengo una noticia que te alegrará mucho.

·

– ¿A sí?- trato de fingir sorpresa, se imaginaba lo que Mina le iba a decir.- ¿qué?

·

– A que no adivinas quienes están en el castillo.- dijo mientras se rellenaba en el asiento y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

·

– ¿Quien?

·

– Si no te hubieras puesto mal lo habrías visto.- continuó con voz cantarina.

·

– Mina ¿me vas a decir algún día de quien se trata?- le preguntó impaciente, lo que ella quería es estar sola para seguir pensando.

·

– Math y Aoshi.- le espeto sin perder la sonrisa.- Estiven está muy feliz, y Armand ni se diga, no se le despega ni un segundo, está encantado con el descubrimiento de que tiene un tío.

·

– Es una maravilla, que lastima el no haberlos podido recibir juntas, después de tanto tiempo.- Amy trataba de imitar la alegría de Mina.- ¿y cómo están?

·

– Aoshi está más grande, es ya todo un hombre.- y luego dijo un poco pensativa.- Math está muy guapo y muy serió, está muy cambiado.

·

– ¡Hum!

·

– Lastima que lleguen en circunstancias tan infortunadas.

·

– Si… ¿Mina podemos seguir hablando después? Es que me está doliendo mucho la cabeza.

·

Lo que sucede es que Luna me mando por ti, para hacer la reunión.

·

– ¿Quienes van a estar?- preguntó como si no tuviera ninguna importancia su respuesta.

·

– Todos.

·

– Mina, ¿puedes decirle a Luna que no me encuentro bien y que si pueden hacer la reunión sin mí?

·

– Claro, espero que estés mejor para la hora de la cena, así podremos hablar todos.

·

– Si, trataré de descansar.- le dedicó una sonrisa.- aunque no creo que lo consiga.- dijo una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de Mina.

·

Qué maravilla, después de tanto tiempo había reconocido la voz de Math a través de una puerta cerrada. Muchas cosas se olvidan con el correr de los años, pero ella no pudo olvidar ni siquiera su voz.

·

– Math… - para que había regresado.

·

·

·

Continuara…

·

·

·

Espero que les guste y si es así me dejan un review para saber.

Alejandra, gracias nena por tus mensajes tan entusiastas.

Shiru Chiba: que linda!

Serena Ramos: de nada ^-^ es un placer para mi.

Y gracias a ti también Serena.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Saku! ^-^


	6. Capitulo cinco

**CAPITULO CINCO**

·

·

Contemplaba a su pequeña bebé, una niña, una niña muy hermosa muy parecida a su madre, había pasado todo el tiempo junto a ellas. Solo había salido de esa habitación solo una vez.

El día anterior, se había reunido con Luna y Artemis para saber si se había averiguado algo, cualquier cosa, para poder trazar un curso de acción y poder así ir a rescatar a su hijo. Pero aun no tenían noticias de ninguna clase.

Amy se había pasado todo el día y toda la noche atenta a cualquier reacción de Serena y de que no le faltara nada a la pequeña. Rini también pasaba todo el tiempo junto al lecho de su madre, contemplándola. La noche anterior la había notado muy agotada, así que la envió a su propio cuarto a descansar.

Ahora, no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a que Serena recobrara pronto la conciencia. Darien levanto la vista al escuchar un gemido. Aliviado, vio que Serena por fin había despertado.

·

Se levantó con su hija en brazos y se acercó al lecho.- Serena, gracias a Dios – murmuró aliviado.

·

Serena se había incorporado en el lecho y lo miraba, Darien no sabia como interpretar su silencio, estuvo así unos instantes ¿recordaría algo de lo ocurrido? – Serena…

·

- Dámela- lo interrumpió con voz débil- dame a mi chiquita

·

Serena recibió a la niña de brazos de su esposo, la contempló con lagrimas en los ojos, había sido una estúpida, una grandísima idiota al no haberle contado a nadie lo que pasaba, lo único que logró fue embrollarlo todo, pero no sabia por que razón no lo había contado, en ese entonces le pareció lo mejor, pero ahora…Serena sollozaba, Darien la abrazó para darle consuelo y sus sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes, después de un rato Serena se calmó.

·

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Darien soltándola.- estaba tan preocupado, no sabes…

·

- ¿Qué hora es? - lo interrumpió nuevamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, la cara se Serena no expresaba emoción alguna.

·

- Son las nueve de la mañana.

·

-¿Las nueve? ¿Llevo más de 12 horas durmiendo?

·

- Serena… estuviste inconciente por tres dias.

·

- ¿Tres días?- gimió incrédula.- ¿y mi hijo?

·

- Serena…

·

- Lo prometiste Darien.- le espetó; una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.- prometiste que estarías conmigo y me dejaste sola.

·

- Serena… lo siento tanto cariño

·

Serena desvió la mirada de Darien hacia su hija.

·

- Lo hubieras visto querido, es un bebé tan precioso, es idéntico a ti.- a Serena le dolía el corazón, el hecho de que ella hubiera callado todo lo que estaba pasando no excusaba a Darien de haber roto su promesa, si el hubiera estado con ella… tal vez…

·

Darien sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón, no podía soportar ver llorar a Serena. Si, sabía que había cometido una gran falta, que se había portado muy mal… y se arrepentía tanto, tanto.

·

- Lo hubieras visto.- siguió diciendo Serena.- así te hubieras dado cuenta de que es tuyo Darien, que es tu hijo y por lo tanto yo no soy una cual…

·

- ¡Basta Serena!- le atajó el frunciendo el seño.

·

- ¿Eso no era lo que pensabas?- le gritó.- ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste antes de marcharte? ¿Qué no era tu hijo?- Serena lloraba nuevamente.- ¿como pudiste Darien ¿Cómo pudiste, si es que tienes corazón?

·

- Cariño, juro que no quería… - Darien fue a abrazarla pero serena retrocedió.

·

- Vete.- le dijo entre lagrimas.

·

- ¿Qué?- creyó escuchar mal

·

- Que te vayas Darien.- gritó.- déjame sola

·

Darien no fue capas de moverse, Dios ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué?

·

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica pelirrosa, cuando Rini se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba despierta corrió hacia ella emocionada, sin percatarse de la expresión perturbada de sus ojos azules.

·

- Mamá… mamá, lo siento… perdóname por favor.- le decía Rini llorando mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.- siento haberme portado como lo hice, yo no quería…

·

Serena abrazó a su hija con un brazo, mientras sostenía a su pequeña bebé con el otro, estaba aturdida, eran tantas emociones juntas, ahora su hija, su querida niña la abrazaba como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.- Rini querida… no pasa nada, no te preocupes mas…- miró hacia donde se encontraba su esposo, que las observaba en silencio.- por favor Darien ¿puedes decirle a Amy que venga?

·

Darien la contempló un momento mas, luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

·

·

·

Recordaba el día en que su ama había regresado con el pequeño. Cuando la vio, pudo darse cuenta de lo furiosa que estaba, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación y parecía dispuesta a matar a alguien; solo esperaba que no fuera a ella.

·

"porque, porque no me enteré ¡maldita sea! ¿Como pudo ser que no me enterara que esa maldita mujer estaba esperando mellizos? "

·

Preocupada, apartó con descuido un mechón de cabello rubio que caía indolente sobre sus ojos. Le había encargado que cuidara al hijo de la reina Serenity. Tenia que asegurarse de que no se le hiciera el menor daño en el procedimiento que le realizaban. Sabía que ese proceso demoraría algo de tiempo, así que se retiró discretamente y se dispuso a cumplir con la siguiente parte del plan. Para eso tenia que ponerse en contacto con Taki.

·

·

·

Amy paseaba distraída por el jardín, dos problemas ocupaban su mente y para ella los dos eran igual de importantes… después de que Mina le hubiera informado del retorno de Math a palacio, había pensado seriamente no salir de su habitación, pero se dio cuenta que en esos momentos la situación no estaba como para estar pensando en problemas personales, era su obligación atender a su reina y contribuir con la búsqueda del pequeño príncipe. Math podía irse al demonio. Además, era ridículo, no podía estar escondiéndose toda la vida, aquella pertenecía al pasado.

Así que salió y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde suponía que seria la reunión, pero cuando entró no encontró a nadie, por lo visto le había tomado más tiempo del que supuso decidirse a salir.

Aliviada de todas maneras, se dirigió a la habitación de Serena para verla, seguro que Darien estaría con ella, pero en ese momento no creía que el fuera capaz se darse cuenta de lo que necesitaba su mujer, o la bebé. Pasó toda esa noche y el día siguiente ocupándose de la niña, y de que alguien le llevara alimentos a Darien y a Rini que se negaban a abandonar la habitación, mientras los otros trataban infructuosamente de hallar una pista que los condujera al enemigo. Ella sabía que Serena tenia la clave para dar con el paradero de la mujer, o por lo menos sabía quien era, y eso ya era algo.

·

Ahora, mientras daba vueltas por el jardín, esperaba paciente a que el reloj diera las nueve para ir a ver nuevamente a Serena.

·

Al dar la vuelta para marchar recibió el susto de su vida, de pie frente a ella se encontraba una de sus dos preocupaciones.

·

- ¡Math! me asustaste.- le dijo sorprendida y algo molesta, en parte, el valor de salir de su habitación, y pasear tan tranquila por el jardín, se debía a que el hombre en cuestión se hallaba, según le habían informado, en las afueras del castillo, junto con sus amigos y Lita como guía.- ¿no has podido cambiar aun esa horrible costumbre?

·

Math se echo a reír. El sonido de su risa trajo a la mente de Amy infinidad de recuerdos.

·

- Antes me encantaba tomarte por sorpresa, pero te aseguro que ahora no lo hice con intención.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

·

- ¿A no?- preguntó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de donde estaba y con quien.- ¿no estabas fuera con Lita y los demás?

·

- Si, pero me he aburrido y he regresado.

·

- Umm…- tenia que calmarse, ella era una persona racional y civilizada. Lo pasado en el pasado.

·

- Como estas Amy?- indagó Math después de un momento de silencio.- ¿Es esta tu forma de recibirme después de tanto tiempo?

·

- Estoy bien, gracias. Aunque no se que otro recibimiento esperabas de mi.- dijo mordaz, aunque se había prometido ser civilizada. Otro silencio, Amy se sentía sumamente incomoda y por eso no pudo evitar preguntar:

·

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Creí que habías dicho que nunca regresarías a la tierra.

·

- El deber me ha llamado.

·

- ¿Cual deber? Que yo sepa nadie te llamó aquí.

·

- No quiero entrar en detalles.

·

- En otras palabras no me lo quieres decir.

·

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Le dijo con una medio sonrisa burlona.

·

- Cierto ¡Porque!… déjalo, no importa.- se volvió molesta, consigo misma por portarse como una cría, y con el por provocarle esas reacciones.

·

- ¿Es cierto que te vas a casar?

·

Amy giró hacia el y lo miró sorprendida.- ¿Quien te dijo eso?

·

Math se encogió de hombros.- ¿Es verdad?

·

- Puede que sea verdad.- dijo ella muy despacio. En realidad se preguntaba como era posible que el supiera eso, a Serena era la única persona a la que le había contado que su novio Carl le había propuesto matrimonio, pero ella no le había dicho aun que si, no estaba segura de querer casarse. Estaba a puno de preguntarle nuevamente como se había enterado, pero el se le adelantó.

·

- Enhorabuena, veo que después de todo no perdiste el tiempo.

·

- Eso que quiere decir.

·

- No quiere decir nada.- Math vió como colocaba las manos en la cintura y lo miraba desafiante.

·

- Me alegra, porque eso no es de tu incumbencia.- estaba tan colérica que apenas se dio cuenta que Darien se acercaba a ellos. Al advertirlo, trató de aparentar serenidad, cosa que le costo mucho esfuerzo.

·

- Amy, Math.- los saludó a ambos.

·

- Darien ¿pasa algo?- olvidó de momento a Math, preocupada al ver la expresión de… ¿amargura? de su Rey.

·

- Serena despertó… quiere verte.

·

- ¿En serio?- sonrió aliviada.- y salió corriendo sin siquiera voltear a ver a Math, dichosa de poder alejarse de el.

·

·

·

Amy llegó agitada a la habitación de Serena, se detuvo un momento para calmarse, ahora debía concentrarse en cosas mas importantes, en realidad no debería estar preocupándose por Math y sus insolencias. Por fin entró en la habitación, encontró a Serena sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida, Rini se encontraba sentada a su lado con la bebé en sus brazos, le hablaba a su madre, pero era obvio que esta no la escuchaba.

·

- Serena…

·

- Serena salió de su letargo al escuchar la voz de su amiga, sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar nuevamente ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

·

- Amy se acerco lentamente a ella y la abrazó, vió a Rini que miraba a su madre preocupada.

·

- Por favor princesa ¿por que no sacas a la pequeña a tomar un poco de sol, si?

·

Rini negó con la cabeza.- no quiero dejar a mamá sola.

·

- No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré.

·

Renuente, la chica se levantó, Amy le pidió que abrigara a la bebé antes de salir, Rini así lo hizo, con una pequeña manta azul que estaba destinada a su hermanito, hasta el momento, nadie se había preocupado aun de conseguirle ropa de niña, la pequeña vestía con las pequeñas prendas se su hermano.

·

- ¡Oh!, Amy ¿Por que me está pasando todo esto?- se quejó una vez se hubieron quedado solas.- he perdido a mi hijo y he perdido a Darien… no puedo perdonarlo, no le perdono el que me dejara sola y el que me tratara en la forma en que lo hizo.

·

- Serena, por que no hablas con el, ha estado tan preocupado, no salió de esta habitación ni un solo momento mientras estuviste inconciente. Lo que te haya dicho debió ser por la tensión, talvez…

·

- No trates de justificarlo Amy.- la interrumpió Serena.- si Darien me dijo lo que me dijo fue porque lo sentía, el nunca me había tratado de esa manera, y me dolió mucho, me duele recordarlo.

·

- Por eso te lo digo, en esos días, tu comportamiento era tan desconcertante… Darien se sentía aturdido, Serena.

·

- No, el hecho de que yo me hallara confundida no le daba el derecho de tratarme así.- Amy decidió no hablarle más de ello, estaba visto que no podía ver las cosas desde otro punto. En cambio, le preguntó algo que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde el día del rapto.

·

- Serena, quiero que me expliques, quien es la mujer que se llevó a tu hijo.

·

Serena, se sintió inquieta al escuchar la petición que le hacia Amy, no podía decirle a nadie, no aun, tenia que pensar… trató de aparentar indiferencia cuando se volteó para contestarle.- ¿como quieres que yo lo sepa?

·

- Por favor, no me mientas, tú sabías que ella iría a por el bebé.

·

- No, yo…

·

- Ella dijo que lo sabias.- Amy vio la angustia en sus ojos y las lagrimas contenidas en ellos.- Lo sabia.- le dijo despacio.- si la conocías ¿por que no nos lo dijiste?

·

- No lo sé.- le dijo desesperada.- te juro que no lo sé, no lo creía conveniente.

·

- Que no creías…- Amy la miraba sin saber que pensar.

·

Esa mujer aparecía cada noche en mis sueños, torturándome, burlándose de mí, yo creí… creí que se trataba de alguna clase de neurosis o algo así, cuando desaparecieron los sueños me convencí de que debía se así… pero después volvieron y creí volverme loca.- Serena hablaba atropelladamente y no dejaba de llorar.- tal vez lo estaba y no quería preocupar a Darien, estaba tan feliz.- se acerco a Amy y se sentó otra vez en la cama, la miraba suplicante.- quería contarle a alguien, quería contártelo Amy, de verdad, pero no pude, por alguna razón no pude hacerlo.

·

- Pero ahora debes hacerlo, tienes que contarle a todos quien es esa mujer.

·

Serena se sintió alarmada ¿como podrían entender todos el que hubiera ocultado lo que estaba pasando? Darien tendría una razón para justificar su comportamiento, pero la culpa no era de ella, sino de el, que la había abandonado. No quería darle ese gusto.

·

- si quieres recuperar a tu hijo debes hablar.

·

Se quedó mirando a Amy desconsolada, tenía razón, si quería a su hijo de vuelta tenia que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.- Está bien, solo espera un poco, necesito organizar mi cabeza. Es todo un lío ¿sabes? Entonces los reuniré a todos.

·

·

·

Las chicas estaban felices al ver que su Reina por fin había recobrado el conocimiento, se le veía como es natural en estas circunstancias, triste, pero con esa fuerza que siempre la había caracterizado, trató de levantarse de la cama y lo hubiera hecho si un fuerte mareo no la hubiera obligado a recostarse nuevamente en las almohadas.

Para distraerla un poco, las chicas comenzaron a contarle las últimas novedades.

·

- ¿En serio? ¿Math? No lo creo.- bueno, esa noticia sí que había logrado distraer a Serena.

·

- Te estoy hablando en serio ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

·

- Es que es tan increíble, después de tanto tiempo.- dijo y miro se reojo a Amy que se había alejado discretamente cuando el tema "Math" salió a relucir.

·

- Lo sé, ni yo misma me lo creo aun, viéndolo, es como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido.- comentaba emocionada Mina, mientras Amy pensaba que si, que era cierto, que ella también tenia la horrible sensación de tiempo no transcurrido.

·

- Hubieras visto a Armand, se puso muy feliz, estaba tan triste porque le habían quitado a su primo.

·

- Mina por el amor del Cielo ¿quieres callarte ya? – le gritó Rey por la imprudencia que había cometido. – Será mejor dejar que Serena descanse un poco.- agregó al ver que serena se hallaba nuevamente triste.

·

- Regresaremos mas tarde a ver como te encuentras ¿está bien? – le preguntó Lita que no era de la opinión de dejarla sola.

·

- Está bien Lita, no te preocupes por mí.

·

- muy bien, todo el mundo fuera.- gritó Ray. - Tu también pequeña dama, deja que tu madre descanse un poco.

·

De mala gana, la chica se levantó del lado de su mamá, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la salida tras las demás.

·

- Amy.- llamó Serena, la sailor de mercurio volteó expectante a ver a Serena.- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

·

- ¿Que pasa Serena?

·

- Eso quisiera preguntarte yo a ti ¿Pasa algo?

·

- ¿Qué podría pasar? – preguntó evitando la mirada de serena.

·

- … dejémonos de evasivas y cuéntame que ha pasa con Math.

·

- Con Math no pasa nada.

·

- Amy, te conozco ¿por que no tratas de ser sincera conmigo?.

·

Amy había permanecido todo el tiempo de pie junto a la puerta con la mano en el picaporte, como quien espera poder huir en cualquier momento; finalmente se dio por vencida, y caminando lentamente fue a sentarse en la cama al lado de Serena. Miraba fijamente sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

·

- Estoy a punto de casarme con el mejor hombre de este mundo, que me puede importar Math?, es solo que no esperaba volver a verlo.

·

- ¿Ya no tienes ninguna duda? ¿Cuando lo decidiste?

·

- …Hoy.

·

- bromeas, ¿no?

·

Amy no contestó.

·

- Aun lo quieres ¿verdad?

·

- No Serena, creí quererlo nada mas… es raro que esté aquí, eso es todo.- se levantó de un salto y poco le faltó para salir corriendo.

·

- ¿por qué será que no te creo?- musito Serena ya sola en la habitación.

·

·

·

Darien caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del palacio, se sentía desesperado, angustiado… toda, toda su vida era un completo desastre; su hijo raptado, su hija mayor andaba melancólica, y su mujer no quería saber nada de el. Era una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

Serena le había recriminado el no haber cumplido a su promesa, pero, como iba el a saber que su hijo… sus hijos ¿iban a nacer antes de la fecha estipulada? Bueno, el era medico, el sabia que esas cosas pasaban, pero por que tenían que pasarle justamente a el.

Darien suspiro, lo cierto era que el no tenia ni cinco de ganas de viajar a Inglaterra, y por mas que tratara de entender por que había decidido hacer ese viaje, el mismo se inventó varias razones estúpidas pero no daba con una razón que pesara cinco centavos, una buena razón para irse. Así que había abandonado a su esposa en el momento mas critico de su embarazo y ella estaba en todo su derecho de estar dolida con el. Le había fallado y el mismo no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Estaba seguro que nada peor le podía pasar… pero se equivocaba, había algo peor, y ese algo se encontraba a unos pasos de el conversando con su mejor amigo.

·

Daniel, divisó a Darien que se acercaba con aire distraído, en los últimos tres días no había tenido ocasión de hablar con el, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en la habitación cuidando a Serena, y culpándose – de eso estaba seguro – de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero ahora que Serena ya había recobrado el conocimiento había esperado verlo mejor, algo así como… feliz, pero se veía más deprimido que nunca, y más cuando levantó la vista y vio a su acompañante.

·

- Hola Darien.- comenzó a decir con cautela, no sabiendo cual seria la reacción de su amigo.

·

"Tu que haces aquí" Darien se hubiera dejado matar, solo por tener el gusto de pronunciar esta frase, es lugar del – Bienvenido a Tokio de Cristal, Seiya – que se vió obligado a decir.

·

·

·

·

Continuará…

·

·

·


	7. Capitulo seis

**CAPITULO SEIS**

.

No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, ¿Cómo decir lo que había estado ocultando? ¡Dios! Se iba a volver loca de tanto pensar. Así que lo mejor sería hacer esa reunión de una buena vez. Mientras más rápido mejor.

- Amy., estoy preocupada por Vega.

·

- ¿Por quien?- preguntó Amy sorprendida, Serena llevaba rato ensimismada, contemplando a la bebé que dormía a su lado.

·

- Por mi hija.

·

- ¿Le pusiste nombre por fin?

·

No fui yo… fue Darien.- Serena sonrío débilmente al recordar la conversación que había tenido con su marido.

El día anterior, después de que despertara, las chicas se habían turnado para pasar un rato con ella. Hasta bien entrada la noche, una tras otra habían estado parloteando, contándole los nuevos acontecimientos y la llegada de los amigos, de Math y Aoshi, de Seiya al que no había visto aun. Trataban de animarla, Luna y Artemis habían pasado mucho tiempo con ella, Diana y Hotaru revoloteaban alrededor de la bebé encantadas con la pequeña. Cuando por fin se quedo sola se preguntó donde dormiría Darien, pues ella no tenía intención de dejarlo dormir allí. Se quedó despierta mucho rato esperando, pero al final se convenció de que el había decidido dormir en otra habitación.

No pudo evitar echarse a llorar, la verdad no se entendía a si misma, había esperado que por lo menos el se hubiera presentado, aunque ella no lo hubiera dejado quedarse. Le dolía que el no mostrara mayor interés en la niña… ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿A quien quería engañar? Se estaba muriendo por dentro, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo aquello no hubiera pasado, deseaba no haber tomado tan malas decisiones… se durmió recordando sus días de inmensa felicidad con Darien, y soñó con el, toda la noche.

Cuando despertó podría haber jurado que aun dormía. Junto a ella en la cama, dormido y completamente vestido, se encontraba el padre de sus hijos. Siempre le había gustado contemplarlo mientras dormía, lo veía tan apuesto y se maravillaba de saber que era suyo y de nadie más.

Quería fingir que nada había pasado, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo cuando su esposo abrió los ojos y los posó en ella, había tanta ternura en ellos que a Serena le dolió el corazón. Darien levantó una mano y le acarició suavemente una mejilla sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, serena no lo detuvo mirándolo a su vez. Fingiendo. Estaba en una especie de nebulosa, se sentía flotar, añoraba su contacto, y siguió fingiendo cuando Darien acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, suave, dulcemente, fue un largo beso, un beso de amor… que terminó cuando comenzó el llanto de su pequeña hija.

Serena, aturdida, se separó de el bruscamente y tomó a la bebé en brazos, reprochándose el haberse dejado llevar. Darien se había sentado en la cama y la miraba calmar a la pequeña.

·

- ¿Que haces aquí Darien?- casi no escuchó su propia pregunta a través del ruido sordo de su corazón. Acelerado aun a causa del beso.

·

- No veo a que viene la pregunta, esta en mi habitación y no pienso irme a dormir a ningún otro sitio.

·

- Entonces me iré yo.

·

- ¡No! No lo harás, no pienso permitirte que abandones esta habitación, ni yo pienso abandonarla. A pesar de nuestras diferencias no permitiré que ninguna de las dos se quede sola en esta o en cualquier otra habitación.- no había levantado la voz, pero ciertamente estaba muy molesto.

·

- Hay guardias en la puerta y en todo el pasillo, no creo…- pero Darien no la dejó terminas.

·

- He dicho que no, ¿verdad?- sin agregar una palabra mas, Darien desapareció en el cuarto de baño y reapareció tiempo después. Al verlo, Serena no podía saber en que estaba pensando, la expresión de su rostro no le decía nada. La miro por unos momentos y luego, sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió hacia la puerta.

·

- Darien, aguarda.- lo llamó vacilante. El se detuvo mas no volteo a verla.

·

- ¿Que pasa?

·

- La bebé… necesita un nombre.

·

- ¿Has pensado en alguno?

·

- En uno o dos… pero necesito saber tu opinión, después de todo has tenido mas tiempo que yo para pensar en uno.

·

- En realidad he pensado en un nombre.

·

- ¿Y cual es?

·

- Darien volteó por fin a verla, y con algo que intentó ser una sonrisa lo dio.- Vega.- y salió de la habitación.

·

Serena casi se echa a llorar cuando escucho el nombre que su esposo le daba, no podia creer que se hubiera acordado. Era el mismo que ella le había dicho a Darien que quería para Rini cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de su primogénita.

"No puede ser, nuestra hija ya tiene nombre" le había dicho el.

·

"Si, lo sé. Solo que me pareció lindo. No es bueno ver el futuro.- dijo haciendo un puchero- queda uno limitado en muchas cosas"

·

"Si no hubiera sabido de antemano el nombre de nuestra hija, de todos modos hubiera insistido que llevara tu nombre, porque la querré igual que a ti"

·

"Oh, Darien"

·

"aunque Vega me gusta"

·

La voz de Amy trajo de nuevo al presente a Serena.

·

- Vega.- estaba diciendo.- es un bonito nombre. ¿Pero por que estas preocupada?

·

- ¿tu no crees que pueda venir también por ella?

·

- Honestamente no lo sé Serena.

·

-Ni yo. ¿Como hago para cuidar a Vega y salir a buscar a mi hijo?

·

- Serena, tú no vas a ir a buscar a nadie, debes quedarte aquí, nosotros lo encontraremos.

·

- Sigue tu creyendo eso.- le dijo con una mueca de disgusto.- no se me ha pasado por la cabeza dejar que me encierren aquí muerta de la angustia, por si no te has dado cuento estamos hablando de mi hijo. Voy a estar ahí cuando lo encontremos, no lo dudes.

·

- Los demás no van a estar de acuerdo.

·

- Me importa un rábano lo que piensen los demás.- Serena se levantó irritada.- no fui la líder de las Sailors por nada, ya pensaré en algo para que vega esté a salvo.

·

Y entonces, Serena se quedó pensativa un buen rato. Amy la contemplaba sin saber que pensar. Le preocupaba un poco los bruscos cambios de humor de su amiga, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

·

- Amy.- la llamó finalmente Serena, regresando de donde quiera que hubiera estado.- creo que es hora de organizar esa reunión.

·

-¿Para cuando?

·

- Ahora mismo.

·

·

·

"Quiero que sepas Darien que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para rescatar a tu hijo"

·

- Tan generoso de su parte, ¿verdad?- Darien entraba en a la biblioteca en compañía de Daniel, que quedó muy, muy sorprendido al ver como Darien agarraba la primera botella que encontró en el aparador de los licores y tomaba directamente de ella.

·

-¿Por que estas tan amargado? Digo, si es que puede saberse, pero lo mas importante es ¿Por qué estas bebiendo?

·

-¿Es que está prohibido?

·

- No… Es por Seiya ¿no? Pero, ¿porque te tiene que molestar que ese hombre venga aquí?

·

- Quien dijo que me molesta.

·

- ¡Tú! con tu actitud.

·

- Déjame en paz ¿quieres?

.

- Darien, serena y el son buenos amigos, nunca antes te había molestado que viniera a verla.

·

-¿Quién dijo que no?

·

- Bueno.- se corrigió frustrado Daniel, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- nunca te había molestado "tanto".- suspiró.- Darien, escúchate, te contradices, dices que no te molesta y después afirmas que sí, ¿Qué te pasa?

·

- ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Y eres tu el que me pregunta que me pasa?- rió amargado.- según la opinión de mi mujer, soy un bastardo sin corazón. Claro que ella fue más sutil al decirlo.

·

- ¿Por qué no dejas de lamentarte y haces algo por tu vida?

·

- ¿A si? ¿Y que me aconseja el experto?

·

- No seas ofensivo conmigo, recuerda que yo no te he hecho nada.

·

- Si, no me dejas en paz.

·

-¿Y para que están los amigos? Mira, lo primero que tienes que hacer es soltar esa botella que tu no sabes beber.- le dijo al verlo empinarse nuevamente de la botella.

·

- Es que no tomé el curso, ese día estaba ocupado.

·

- Segundo.- prosiguió como si Darien no hubiera dicho nada.- Seiya no es tu enemigo.

·

- Eso dices… ¡oye!- Daniel se le había acercado quitándole la botella cuando vio que se la llevaba nuevamente a los labios.

·

- ¿Que te pasa?- le gritó.- es la primera vez que te veo auto compadeciéndote, no es tu estilo y no te pega, así que ya párala. ¿Que crees que diría Serena si te viera ebrio?

·

- No le importaría la verdad.

·

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, todos tenemos problemas maritales, algún día te tenía que tocar a ti, ¿pero sabes qué? Estas cosas se superan, no dejas que te arrastren. Compórtate como el hombre razonable que eres.

·

- Darien se sentó y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba así porque había soñado nuevamente con aquella mujer, que se reía de el y le decía que iba a perder a Serena, porque ella no iba a permitir que viviera mucho tiempo mas.

Esa noche cuando entró en su habitación, encontró a Serena dormida, así que se acomodó en el sillón y se quedó dormido, fue entonces que apareció aquella bruja, y al despertar estaba tan aterrado que quiso estar lo mas cerca que pudiera de Serena y se acostó a su lado. Al despertar podría haber jurado que su mujer lo miraba con ternura, eso le había dado el valor para besarla, fue… glorioso, como extrañaba besarla, abrazarla. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo estuviera bien, que nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido.

·

- Lo siento Daniel, necesitaba una pequeña vía de escape, solo me estaba desahogando.

·

- ¿En serio?

·

- Si

·

- ¿Y ya se acabó?

·

- Si

·

- Gracias al cielo.

·

- La puerta se abrió dando paso a Amy.- ah! Aquí están.- comenzó a decir al verlos, pero se detuvo al detectar la botella de licor en manos de Daniel.- oye, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para eso?

·

- Daniel miro la botella sorprendido y exclamó:- ¡no es mía! Es de Darien.

·

-¿Darien?

·

- No preguntes Amy.- Dijo el aludido mientras fulminaba a Daniel con la mirada, este a su vez, levantó una ceja como diciendo "¿qué?"

·

- ¿Qué pasa Amy?- preguntó Darien.

·

- Serena convocó a una reunión en la sala de juntas.

·

- ¿Ahora?- se sorprendió Daniel. Amy afirmó con la cabeza.

·

- ¿Dónde está Serena?

·

- Está en el Salón Blanco con Vega y Seiya.- respondió Amy.

·

- Ya veo.- y sin más, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

·

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Amy, aunque ya se podía imaginar lo que le pasaba.

·

- ¿Quién es Vega? – preguntó Daniel a su vez.

·

- La bebé.

·

-¡Vaya!… bonito nombre.

·

- Si.

·

- Perdón… ¿alguien podría decirme como llegar al comedor?

·

- Era Kasandra, que miraba fijamente a Daniel.

·

- Bueno… comenzó a decir Daniel, pero no lo dejaron terminar.

·

- ¿Usted me acompañará? – a Kasandra le brillaron los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa.- oh! Muchas gracias.

·

- De nada.- lo que iba a decir era que no podía, al notar como lo miraba la muchacha, pero no le quedó de otra que acompañarla.

·

- Te esperamos en la sala de reuniones Daniel.- le dijo Amy y salió de la biblioteca.

·

Kasandra que la vio partir, se volteo hacia Daniel muy entusiasmada.- bueno, ¿vamos?

·

Daniel asintió resignado y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

·

- Gracias por molestarse.

·

- No es ninguna molestia.

.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.- se le acercó y lo tomó de un brazo pegándose mucho a él. Ella dijo algo muy bajito y Daniel se inclinó para escucharla. Con una sonrisa picara que él no vio, le rozó "accidentalmente" la mejilla con los labios.- ah! Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

·

- No se preocupe señorita.- y la obsequió con una fría sonrisa.

·

Pero Ray no vio eso. Lo estaba buscando, lo vio salir de la biblioteca acompañado de la joven rubia, la vio besarlo, y lo peor, a él dejándose besar.

.

.

.

- Serena, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, haré cualquier cosa por ti.

·

- Define "cualquier cosa" ¿que quieres decir con eso?

·

Darien estaba de pie en la entrada del Salón Blanco y no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de oír… ni lo que estaba viendo.

Serena se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Darien y automáticamente sacó sus manos de entre las de Seiya. Sacó un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas, había estado llorando.

·

- Quiero decir que estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que pueda, y lo que no, por ayudarlos.- respondió Seiya después de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

·

- Si, eso mismo me dijiste a mí.

·

- Y se lo reitero…

·

- Basta Seiya, no tienes que darle explicaciones.- Serena se acercó a Darien y lo fulminó con la mirada.

·

- ¿Que crees que haces?

·

- No tiene que darme explicaciones, ¿eh?

·

- No. No hagas una escena, nadie tiene que saber que tenemos problemas.

·

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no se lo has contado?- preguntó señalando a Seiya con la cabeza. Este, se encontraba contemplando a Vega que estaba durmiendo en una cesta.

·

- Por supuesto que no, ¿qué creías?- preguntó a su vez.

·

- Ultimamente he creido tantas cosas.

·

- Darien, Basta. Escúchame, tengo algo más importante que discutir contigo, que las cosas que puedes llegar a creer.- hizo una pausa y respiró profundo antes de decir:- he tomado una importante decisión que nos concierne a los dos, y quiero que sepas que Seiya está dispuesto a ayudarme.

Darien se quedó de piedra. Y Daniel decía que no tenía motivos para beber.

.

.

.

- Ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito.

·

- ¿Que jueguito? Quien te dijo que estoy jugando.- le contestó Ray a su marido sin voltear a verlo. Iban de camino a la sala de reuniones donde los habían convocado de urgencia.

·

- ¿Entonces que te pasa?

·

- A mi no me pasa nada.

·

- No me mientas, te conozco mejor que nadie.

·

Ray se volteo y con los ojos entrecerrados le espetó- Eso dices, pero me estoy preguntando si yo te conozco tan bien como pensaba.- y siguió caminando.

·

Cuando entró en la sala, Daniel se sentía muy frustrado. Ray estaba sentada junto a Amy y daba muestra de que no le haría caso para nada.

·

- Tienes cara de tragedia, amigo.- le dijo Math que lo había visto entrar.

·

- Te aconsejo que nunca te cases.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir a tirarse en la silla que siempre ocupaba.- mujeres, ¿quien las entiende? – refunfuñó.

·

Math no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Era muy cierto, ¿quien podía entenderlas? Ciertamente el no, no sabia exactamente que esperaba de su reencuentro con Amy, pero nunca se imaginó encontrar a una Amy tan poca dueña de sus emociones. Habían estado discutiendo antes de la entrada de Daniel y Ray. Siempre había disfrutado hacer rabiar a Amy, hacerle perder ese control que mantenía sobre sí misma, pero "nunca" había sido tan fácil como ahora. Y aunque se había dicho al volver que no se acercaría a ella, no podía verla y no acercársele, era como si tuviera un imán que lo atraía, ese algo que lo atrajo antes y lo hizo cometer tantas tonterías.- se le endurecieron las facciones al recordarlo.- no, no podía olvidar lo que sucedió en el pasado, tal vez… con el estado actual del autocontrol de Amy podría tomarse una pequeña venganza.

.

.

.

Serena y Darien caminaban juntos hacia la sala de reuniones, si alguien hubiera visto sus caras habría pensado que les habría ocurrido una gran calamidad.

.

Para serena era como una gran calamidad la decisión que se había visto obligada a tomar. Se detuvo y se apoyó en una columna, todas sus emociones amenazaban con estallar, pero no podía darse el lujo en ese momento de dejarlas salir.

.

- Serena, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó visiblemente preocupado.- parece que vas a desmayarte.

.

Estoy bien.- susurró.- solo dame un segundo. "Respira, respira" se decía "todo se va a arreglar"

.

Serena…

.

Si, vamos ya.

.

Entraron juntos a la sala de juntas, ya se encontraban todos allí. Había llegado la hora de decir la verdad.

·

- Serena.- la primera que la vio fue Ray que corrió hacia ella.- no te vez bien, deberías estar en cama.

·

- Estoy bien.- la tranquilizo, mientras se sentaba en su lugar ayudada por Darien. Este muy serio la observó unos momentos antes de ir a contemplar el paisaje a través de las ventanas dándoles la espalda a todos. Sin embargo Daniel que lo estaba mirando a el, y no a Serena como hacían todos, pudo ver antes de que volteara completamente como su expresión de seriedad se desmoronaba, dejando ver un sufrimiento tal, que Daniel sintió como suyo el dolor que por algún motivo estaba desgarrando a su amigo. Muy preocupado, volteó a ver a su Reina que a duras penas contenía el llanto, esforzándose por mostrarse serena, sin micho éxito a decir verdad.

·

- Ray.- decía.- siéntate por favor, tengo que comunicarles algo muy importante.

·

- Pero Serena…

·

- Por favor, te lo pido.-Ray por fin reconoció en sus ojos que su debilidad no era física, sino emocional. Así que hizo lo que se le pedía y fue a sentarse… lejos de su marido.

·

Serena, mirando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, respiró profundamente en repetidas ocasiones, tratando de dar serenidad a su alma, para poder hablar sin que le temblara la voz. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que todos esperaban ansiosos a que comenzara a hablar. Así que dijo:

- hoy, he tomado una decisión muy importante y nada grata para mí y para Darien. No fue fácil, pero es lo mejor.- hizo una pausa para tomar aliento mientras en la sala se podía sentir la tensión.- decidí, y Darien estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en enviar a mis hijas a otro lugar para mantenerlas protegidas, donde nunca las encontrarán si la intención de nuestros enemigos es ir tras ellas también.

·

- Pero Serena, nosotros podemos protegerla.- protestó Lita.

·

- No, no pueden.- casi les gritó, las Sailors se sintieron ofendidas por esta afirmación y desviaron la mirada.- ya es tarde para cambiar de opinión. Mis hijas se dirigen en estos momentos hacia su destino.- en la sala, todos sin excepción, dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.- un… pequeño grupo muy bien escogido es dirigido por Seiya que muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de escoltar a mis hijas y protegerlas.- Serena se dio cuenta de que sus palabras irreflexivas y sus acciones habían ofendido a sus amigas y aclaró:- Lo siento chicas, no quise decir que no fueran capaces de protegernos, se que lo son, pero… - suspiro.- Amy, me preguntó una vez si conocía a la mujer que se llevó a mi bebé, y la respuesta es sí.- mas exclamaciones de sorpresa. Darien dejó de mirar por la ventana y se volteó hacia ella, Serena podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Darien, por la forma en que la miraba y supo con certeza que ahora, la estaba culpando a ella de lo sucedido. Tomando valor, desvió la mirada de los ojos de su marido y continuó hablando.

·

- Vino a mis sueños antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada y amenazo con llevarse a mi hijo.

·

- Pero Serena, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?

·

- Viéndolo ahora, sinceramente no se por que no dije nada, una semana antes del cumpleaños de Rini dejo de venir, entonces pensé que podía ser hormonal o algo por el estilo, y fue entonces que pude contárselo a Darien y darle la noticia a todos ustedes, estaba tan feliz, me alegre de no haberles contado nada, no quería preocuparlos, ¿saben?. Pero después, al final del embarazo regresó, y estaba tan alterada que no sabia que hacer, ¿y si era lo mismo que la otra vez? ¿Y si volvían a desaparecer? No sabia que hacer. Ahora se que hice mal en no confiar en ustedes. Lo siento tanto.- hizo una pausa, no podía seguir hablando, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y le cerraban la garganta. Después de un rato prosiguió: - La razón por la que decidí enviar a Vega y a Serena a un lugar seguro, es que sinceramente no sé en donde buscar a mí enemigo. El día que esa mujer vino a llevarse a mi bebé, antes de desmayarme, pude ver un símbolo en su frente.

·

- ¿Un símbolo?

·

- Si, era una luna… una luna creciente… igual a la mía.

.

.

.

- Mi señora, ya está listo.- Taki, con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza gacha, le daba las buenas nuevas a su ama.- El momento a llegado.

.

- Muy bien.- sonrió la pelirroja.- entonces, que comience la función.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.Gracias por los Reviews.

.

Porfis, si les gustó… o no este capítulo, háganmelo saber.

.

Bye.


	8. Capitulo siete

**CAPITULO SIETE**

.

Silencio. Un silencio absoluto reinaba en la habitación. Era una declaración increíble.

Ray volteó a ver a Luna y le preguntó: - y ahora ¿que es lo que no sabemos?

·

Fastidiada los miro a todos al decir: - ya les dije todo lo que debían saber.

·

- Pues parece que no todo.- protestó Mina.

·

- Si todo.- se volteó hacia su reina.- no hay nada que ya no sepas Serena. Esto es absurdo.

·

- ¿Estas tratando de decir que lo imaginé?

·

- Lo que trato de decir es que los únicos que pueden llevar ese símbolo forman parte de la familia real.

·

- Luna.- interrumpió Artemis.- Serena tenia una tía…

·

- No te pongas imaginativo Artemis, no hay pelirrojas en la familia.

·

- ¿Y cómo se explica entonces esto?- era Amy la que preguntaba.

·

- Es una ilusión.

·

-¿Para qué?- Mina se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

·

- Para confundirnos.- respondió Luna.

·

- Pues lo están logrando.

·

- Podría ser un antiguo enemigo.- aventuró Math.

·

- La pregunta aquí es quien tiene el poder de entrar en los sueños de Serena.- sugirió Ray.

·

- Serena, ¿sigues soñando con ella?

·

- No, no ha vuelto a aparecer, ¿por qué, Amy?

·

- Podríamos rastrear la energía que necesariamente tiene que usar para entrar en tus sueños, toda función extrasensorial deja una huella temporal en el espacio, un cambio en la estructura de la energía.

·

- ¿Y no crees que aun pueda haber un rastro de esa energía?

·

- No lo creo, pero podríamos buscar.

·

- ¿Puedes hacerlo Amy?- intervino por primera vez Darien.

·

- Si, pero necesitare la ayuda de Lita.

·

- No hay problema.- contestó esta.

·

- ¿Hay alguna forma de evitar que entren al castillo como la última vez?

·

- Si, la hay y ya nos hemos encargado de eso Serena, es un noventa y nueve por ciento segura.-informó Luna.

·

- ¿Noventa y nueve?

·

- Bueno, hay factores que no se pueden prever.

·

- Amy, me gustaría que empezaras a trabajar en eso ahora mismo.

·

- Por supuesto Serena.

·

- Bueno, me parece que esta reunión ha terminado.- dijo Darien mientras se dirigía hacia la salida a paso rápido. Daniel con un "Disculpen" salió tras el.

- Darien, espera por favor.- lo agarró por el brazo al ver que no se detenía.

·

- Daniel, quiero estar solo.

·

- Necesitas hablar de lo que pasa.

·

- ¡Pero no ahora!

·

- Darien…

·

- Por favor, necesito estar solo un momento, te prometo que después hablaremos.

·

- Está bien.- dijo renuente. No le parecía buena idea pero, aparte de golpearlo, no podía hacer otra cosa. Así que se fue en busca de su esposa.

·

·

- Serena se quedó solo con Luna en la sala, había pedido que solo ella se quedara. Su vieja amiga.

- Querida Luna.- la tenía en su regazo, acariciándola lentamente.- si hubieras estado aquí conmigo.

·

- Serena, nada de esto es tu culpa.

·

- Ahora Darien me odia.- Luna negó con la cabeza pero Serena no la dejo hablar.- ¿no viste como me miró cuando salió de aquí? Me odia.

·

- No, no te odia, solo está confundido, aturdido… igual que tu.

·

- Ah! Luna, quisiera dormir un rato… o una eternidad, estoy tan cansada Luna… tan cansada.- y se echo a llorar desconsoladamente.

·

·

Daniel caminaba hacia ella, pero Ray no tenia ganas de hablar con el porque todavía estaba furiosa y sabia que iba a terminar gritándole. Se apresuro entonces a alcanzar a Amy que parecía estar huyendo también.

- Amy, ¿podemos hablar?

·

- Que pasa Ray, tengo algo de prisa.

·

- Ray, quiero hablar contigo.- Daniel le había dado alcance.

·

- Estoy hablando con Amy.

·

- ¿Es muy importante Amy?- le preguntó Daniel sin mirarla.

·

- Ah…

·

- Por supuesto.- interrumpió Ray.- tú y yo podemos hablar luego, ahora estoy muy ocupada.

·

Daniel la agarró por el brazo y le dijo entre dientes: - ¿Tengo acaso que pedir una cita para hablar con mi esposa?

·

- Daniel, suéltame. Ya te dije que hablaremos mas tarde.

·

- Está bien.- la soltó, era mejor así, por experiencia sabia que no la haría cambiar de opinión de buenas a primeras.- pero es bueno que sepas que estoy empezando a enojarme. Mucho.- y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

·

-¿Por que peleas con Daniel?

·

- El se lo buscó.

·

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

·

Pero Ray estaba viendo algo que casi la hace ponerse a gritar.- es esa bruja.- dijo señalando con la cabeza a la rubia que se acercaba a Daniel.

·

- ¿Kasandra?

·

- ¡Bruja le pega más!- dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

·

- ¿Que pasa con ella?

·

- Que le está yendo detrás a Daniel.- la que habló fue mina que acababa de unírseles junto con Lita.

·

-¿Y tu como sabes?

·

- Vi como lo miraba el día que regresé.

·

- Bueno Ray, pero si es ella la que le va detrás ¿porque estas enojada con Daniel?- le preguntó Amy.

·

- ¿Es que no lo vez? El no hace nada por desencantarla.

·

- Debe ser un malentendido, no creo que Kasandra sea capaz de algo así. He hablado varias veces con ella.- dijo Lita.

·

- Y con su hermano también, ¿verdad?

·

- El que la invitó a bailar en la fiesta de Rini?- Preguntó Mina con mirada traviesa.

·

- Ío y yo somos amigos.- se defendió Lita.

·

- Si, y últimamente no te separas de el. No vas a ganar puntos con el si defiendes a su hermana.- la regañó Ray.

·

- Yo solo te digo lo que creo.

·

- Deberías estar de mi parte, me conoces hace mas tiempo que a el.

·

- No hablábamos de Io.

·

- Bueno, pues no quiero hablar de nada contigo.

·

- ¡Ray!- pero ya se alejaba dejándolas perplejas a todas.

·

- Tengo que trabajar. Nos vemos luego.- dijo Amy que con el rabillo del ojo veía acercarse a Math y a su amigo, el tan antes nombrado Ío.- Lita te espero para que me ayudes.- y se fue también.

·

- Señoras, ¿me permiten robarme a esta hermosa mujer unos momentos?-Ío era todo encanto y sonrisa.

·

- Lita, recuerda que tienes que ir con Amy.

·

- Es solo un momento.- las tranquilizó el joven.

·

- Está bien amigas, ya regreso.

·

- ¿Qué le ha hecho a Lita?

·

·

Habían pasado varias horas desde que terminara la reunión, Ray se había ocupado intencionalmente con varios de sus subalternos, sentados ante una grandísima mesa de cristal estudiando los planos del castillo.

- Ray tenemos que hablar.- Daniel había entrado y colocado una mano sobre uno de los planos.

·

- ¡Ahora no!- dijo sin mirarlo y tratando de apartarlo.

·

- El la miró por un segundo antes de inclinarse sobre ella y le dijo muy bajito al oído. – si no vienes conmigo, te pondré sobre mi hombro, te llevaré a nuestra habitación y me importa un bledo quien esté mirando.

·

Ray lo miró entonces, con resentimiento y se levantó. Sabia que era muy capaz de hacer lo que decía, ya había cumplido sus promesas antes.

- Si me disculpan caballeros.- dijo y se dispuso a seguir a Daniel que ya se dirigía a su habitación confiado en que ella lo seguiría. "Ah! Que hombre mas exasperante". Ya en la habitación el habló primero.

·

- ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa?

·

- Que estoy furiosa, eso es lo que me pasa.- le espetó Ray cruzándose de brazos.

·

- ¿Y por que?

·

- Por que esa chica esta coqueteando contigo y tú la dejas.

·

- ¿Me has ignorado toda la tarde solo por eso?

·

- ¿Como que solo por eso? ¿No te parece suficiente? Te he visto con ella, andando muy juntitos y quieres que esté feliz.

·

- ¡Estas celosa!, ¿es eso? ¿Es que crees que soy capaz de engañarte con esa niña?

·

- Quien sabe.

·

- ¡Ray!

·

- ¿Por que no le dices que te deje en paz? Te aseguro que si no lo haces tú, ¡con gusto lo haré yo!

·

- ¿Quieres que insulte a una invitada de palacio?- Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.- querida, ella está buscando algo, no se que es pero no confío en ella, es mejor tenerla cerca para saber que es lo que se trae entre manos.

·

- ¿Es por eso que le prestas atención?

·

- Si, es por eso.- Ray no dijo nada y el le pregunto entonces: - Me crees ¿verdad?

·

- …

·

- Vamos Ray, no seas testaruda, di que me crees.

·

- No.

·

- El la abrazó fuertemente y la beso en el cuello.- Dilo amor.

·

- No quiero.

·

-¿Y que es lo que quieres? – preguntó mientras le recorría el cuerpo con las manos y su boca acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja. La sintió estremecerse.

·

- No creas que voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente.

·

- ¿Aun soy culpable de algo?

·

- Si, de no…

·

La beso intensamente hasta dejarla aturdida.- ¿decías?- indagó mientras le mordisqueaba los labios.

·

- ¿Que?

·

- ¿Que estabas diciendo?

·

- Yo… no lo sé.

·

- Bien.- dijo, y siguió besándola mientras la arrastraba hacia la cama.

·

·

Llamaban a la puerta de su habitación. Amy había estado esperando a Lita por mucho rato y ya había empezado a molestarle la demora.

- Lita ya era hora de… - pero no era Lita la que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Sorprendida preguntó: - ¿Que haces aquí?

·

- Quería hablar contigo.- sonrió Math apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

·

- ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

·

- No. ¿Puedo pasar?

·

- ¡Claro que no!

·

- ¡Ah! Yo escuche un si.- Math la empujó y entró a la habitación.

·

- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?

·

- Bonito.- observaba el lugar con fingido interés.- la remodelaste ¿verdad?

·

- Por favor, sal de mi habitación.

·

El la miró un momento y se dirigió hacia la puerta que ella mantenía abierta. Pero en vez de salir le soltó la mano a Amy del picaporte y la cerró apoyándose luego en ella.

- Vamos Amy, somos amigos ¿no? No es la primera vez que entro aquí ¿verdad?

·

- ¿Que quieres?

·

- ¿Por que eres tan agresiva conmigo?

·

- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba ser amigable contigo?

·

- ¿Y hay alguna por la que no debas?- ella se quedo en silencio y lo miro muy seria.- bien, no respondas.- pero dime: ¿no podemos olvidar el pasado y volver a ser amigos?- Amy seguía sin decir nada.- o crees que no podrás resistirlo.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella muy lentamente.

·

- No te me acerques.- susurró ella atrapada en su mirada picara.

·

-¿Por qué no?

·

- Tus trucos no funcionan conmigo.

·

- ¿Que trucos?

·

Ella no contestó, solo retrocedía un paso por cada uno que el daba… hasta que ya no pudo retroceder mas.

-¿De que tienes miedo?- le susurró apoyando ambas manos en la pared detrás de ella.- ¿Por que no usas tus poderes para defenderte?- acercó su rostro al de ella.- no quieres lastimarme, ¿cierto?

·

- Math, por favor.- la voz le salía entrecortada.- déjame en paz.

·

- ¿No te dan ganas de recordar los viejos tiempos?- preguntó, sus labios a un centímetro de los de ella.

·

Amy no contestó, sentía vértigo, le hormigueaban las manos y estaba segura de que sus piernas no la sostendrían por más tiempo. El aliento de Math rozaba sus labios que sentía resecos así que se pasó la lengua por ellos esperando ser besada. Y entonces… Math se apartó. Lo miró aturdida por un segundo… y entonces pudo oírlo.

·

·

- ¿Que fue eso?

·

- ¿Que?- preguntó Ray a su vez.

·

- ¡Escucha!

·

Bum! Era un ruido sordo, ambos se levantaron y se vistieron a toda prisa.

- ¿Que puede ser eso?

·

- No lo sé, pero mejor nos damos prisa.

.

.

Darien había pasado toda la tarde encerrado en su estudio, evitando el momento de hablar con Serena, su cabeza seguía siendo un caos, ¿que debía pensar de todo lo que había dicho serena? ¿Como quedaba el en todo eso?

Se dirigió a su habitación. Serena estaba recostada en la cama, pero no dormía. Se sentó cuando lo vio entrar y lo miró esperando que dijera algo. Y el la complació.

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

·

- Ya lo dije Darien, yo…

·

- No, no me repitas esa historia. Lo que quiero saber es porque no confiaste en mí.

·

- No lo se Darien.

·

- ¿Cómo que no?

·

- No se, no se por que no lo hice, quería hacerlo, te lo juro, pero… no encontraba el modo, mi mente era un caos, no sabía qué hacer ¿entiendes? No quería que nada de esto pasara.

·

- Entiendo, te aseguro que entiendo. Ahora debes entenderme tú a mi.- respiró profundo antes de continuar.- soñé con ella.

·

- ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida.

·

- Vino a mis sueños unos días antes de mi partida.

·

- ¿Qué dices?- estaba atónita.

·

- Por ella me enteré que sabias mucho antes de darme la noticia que estabas embarazada.

·

- ¿Entonces es por eso? ¿Por eso te portaste así?- lo miraba horrorizada.

·

- Me dijo muchas cosas, llenó mi cabeza de ideas y tu actitud las alimentaba.

·

- ¿Mi actitud?- no podía creerlo.- ¿qué te dijo? ¿Mentiras sobre mí? ¿Y tú le creíste?- casi le gritó, sintiendo que se le revolvía el estomago.

·

- ¿Y qué esperabas que creyera si me apartaste de tu lado?

·

- Cualquier cosa, menos que yo podría ser capaz de engañarte. Eso fue lo que te dijo ¿verdad? ¡Cielos!.- sollozó.- en todos nuestros días juntos nunca te he dado motivos para que creas semejante cosa de mi.

·

- Serena, ella me estaba matando cada noche, y tu cada día.

·

- ¿Por eso me dijiste esas cosas horribles? ¿Era más fácil creer lo peor de mí?

·

- No Serena, no era mi intención, me carcomían los celos, sabía que te lastimaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba, pero no podía parar.

·

Serena no podía mas, no era justo y no tenía sentido.- dices que no confié en ti, pero fuiste tú quien no pudó encontrar la manera de llegar hasta mi.- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y casi corrió hacia la puerta. Darien le dio alcance y la tomo por los brazos.

·

- No, no puedes irte, no hemos terminado.

·

- No quiero seguir aquí, ¡déjame!- forcejeó y manoteó pero Darien la abrazó muy fuerte.

·

- ¡No!

·

- Déjame… suéltame.- ahora lloraba desconsolada. Poco a poco dejó de resistirse y se abrazó fuertemente a Darien.- ¡oh, Cielos! No puedo seguir así… no quiero.

·

- Cálmate mi amor. Lo siento… te amo tanto, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te lastimaría así.

·

·

Daniel corría a toda prisa por los pasillos del castillo. El y Ray se habían encontrado en el corredor con Amy y Math. Un guardia les estaba informando de dos grandes explosiones en la ciudad. Luna junto con Artemis y Hotaru llegaron en ese momento. Las explosiones habían sucedido en dos lugares totalmente opuestos y discutieron si lo mejor sería permanecer juntos, ya que era obvio que el objetivo del enemigo era separarlos.

Mientras lo hacían, llegaron los demás, solo Lita no apareció. Nadie la había visto desde que terminara la reunión.

Decidieron ir todos juntos, si habían atacado la ciudad quería decir que no pudieron penetrar en el castillo por lo tanto, Serena no corría peligro. Aun así, Amy decidió quedarse y Math se ofreció a acompañarla. El se uniría a su mujer una vez se asegurara que Darien y Serena no corrían peligro alguno.

·

·

- Oh! Darien, es horrible todo esto.

·

- Tienes que creerme serena, yo no quería… - Darien se interrumpió al sentir a Serena tensarse.- ¿qué pasa?

·

- Fue lo que dijo Rini.- se separó de él y lo miró sorprendida.

·

-¿Qué?

·

En ese momento tocaron la puerta fuerte e insistentemente.

- Darien, perdona que te moleste, pero, ¿puedo hablarte un momento a solas?

·

- ¿No puede esperar?

·

- No.- dijo muy serio. Darien entendió y se dispuso a salir.

·

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Serena.

·

- No es nada malo.

·

- Entonces por qué no puedo saberlo.

·

- Darien se acercó a ella.- Serena ¿puedes esperarme un momento? Debemos terminar esta conversación.

·

- Está bien.- dijo, solo porque aun estaba aturdida por lo que creía haber descubierto.

·

- Salieron los dos y Darien vio a uno de sus guardias tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Miró a Daniel con una ceja levantada.

·

- No me dejaba pasar.

·

- ¿Y tenias que noquearlo?

·

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.-Tenía prisa.

·

- Le ordené que nadie me molestara. Solo hacia su trabajo.

·

- Y yo estoy haciendo el mío, Darien.- gruño fastidiado.- escucha, han atacado la ciudad, Luna dice que no pueden entrar si tienen la intención de hacerlo, pero es preferible que te quedes aquí y no le digas a Serena nada de lo que está pasando.

·

- ¿No decirle nada de qué?

·

- ¡Lita! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

·

·

- ¿Pero qué es eso?- preguntó Ray.

La explosión había dejado un inmenso cráter de donde Salían dos enormes monstruos con largos tentáculos. Había mucha gente tirada en el suelo. Por lo que pudieron ver, el monstruo las agarraba con sus larguísimos tentáculos y les propinaba una descarga eléctrica que los dejaba inconcientes.

·

- Esa cosa es horrible.- dijo Mina arrugando la cara.

·

- ¿Creen tener algún problema para derrotarlo?- le preguntó Estiven.

·

- El problema son todos esos tentáculos.- opinó Hotaru.

- Creo que podemos manejarlo sin problema.

·

- ¿Segura?

·

- Segura.- respondió Venus.

·

- En ese caso, esperaremos aquí. Por si necesitan algo.

·

- Está bien, vamos chicas.

·

·

"Yo no quería. Yo no quería" no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Mientras mas lo pensaba más creía que era cierto. Los habían estado manipulando. Rini, Darien y ella misma, habían caído en una trampa. Los manipulaban y ellos se culpaban unos otros. "¡oh cielos!" todo lo que habían sufrido era a causa de las maquinaciones de alguien mas.

Tenia que decírselo a Darien. Tenia que encontrarlo enseguida.

Salió de la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue al guardia tirado en el suelo y unos metros mas allá a Daniel inconciente. Y vio entonces la cosa más increíble que nunca hubiera imaginado, a Darien luchando contras ¡Lita! ¿Por qué Lita los estaba atacando? Se acercó a Daniel para ver como estaba.

·

- Daniel, Daniel.- estaba vivo, gracias al cielo, lo sacudía suavemente. Pero descubrió una herida sangrante en su cabeza que hacia evidente que no iba a despertar pronto. Sin poder creer lo que pasaba, volvió a su habitación a buscar el cristal de plata y así poder ayudar a Darien a luchar contra una Lita que estaba segura era una impostora, aunque usara los mismos poderes de la original. No había otra explicación, no podía ser Lita.

Cuando salió nuevamente un ataque de Lita derribaba a su esposo.

·

- ¡Darien!- grito asustada y corrió hacia el pero nunca llegó.

·

- No, no, no, usted, ¡pelearas conmigo alteza!

·

Un jovencito como de unos quince años se atravesó en su camino. Llevaba una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro y oscurecía sus ojos. Su cabello era negro y llevaba una especie de armadura liviana y una capa bajo la cual ocultaba su brazo derecho.

- ¿Quién eres?

·

- Alguien que la quiere mucho alteza.- el chico sonreía de forma altanera. No tenia otra alternativa que pelear con el. El muchacho sacó a relucir una espada de debajo de su capa.

Serena se acercó a Daniel y tomo la espada que llevaba el hombre a la cintura. Empuño el arma con ambas manos y se dispuso a luchar.- terminemos con esto ¿quieres?

·

- Vivo para complacerla alteza.- dijo el chico y arremetió contra ella.

Se defendió muy bien. Sorprendentemente, había aprendido a usar la espada con mucha destreza, luchaba de igual a igual con el muchacho. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a Darien para ver si seguía bien, estaba logrando evitar los ataques de Lita pero solo eso. Tenia que terminar pronto, debía ir a ayudarlo.

·

·

- ¡Rayos!- de cara al piso, otra vez. Estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía. Entre Mina, Hotaru y ella, habían logrado cercenar, abrasar e inmovilizar gran parte de sus numerosos tentáculos. Aun quedaban por lo menos una docena más. Y mientras tanto el monstruo se iba enojando mas y mas arremetiendo con furia contra ellas.

De repente, vio a Hotaru correr justo bajo uno de los tentáculos, la Sailor se agachó como para recoger algo soltando su arma. El enorme tentáculo bajaba sobre la chica que empezaba a incorporarse y se miraba las manos vacías como buscando algo. No iba a lograr esquivarlo. Ray corría desesperada para tratar de llegar primero, el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa.

- Hotaru, quítate de ahí!- le gritó, pero la chica aturdida solo giró en redondo y se la quedó mirando. Ray llegó justo en el momento en que el gran tentáculo estaba a punto de atraparla, no podía atacar porque Hotaru resultaría lastimada y lo único que pudo hacer fue empujarla.

·

- ¡Marte!- Gritó Hotaru cuando despertó de su aturdimiento. Ray estaba atrapada entre los tentáculos, inconsciente, recibiendo miles de descargas en su cuerpo. Iba a morir si no hacia algo.

·

Mina no se dio cuenta de nada, corría desesperada y había llamado la atención de Estiven y Aoshy cuando les había gritado "tiene a Armand"

Estiven no lograba ver a su hijo, solo la veía a ella correr desesperada. Trató de detenerla pero solo logro ser alcanzado por uno de los tentáculos, logró esquivarlo por muy poco, a Aoshy le pasaba igual. Cuando volvió a ver a su esposa estaba envuelta por uno de los brazos del monstruo y estaba inconciente.

·

-¡¡MINA!!.- En el momento en que la desesperación lo arrastraba a cometer una locura, una brillante luz los cegó. Cuando pudieron ver nuevamente el monstruo había desaparecido. En su lugar había dos personas mirándolos. Una de ellas tenía en brazos a Sailor Saturno y la otra a Sailor Marte.

·

·

Lo estaba logrando, su oponente se veía cansado y había logrado acertarle algunos golpes. Cuando pensó que ya iba a terminar con la pelea, el chico se apartó a toda prisa y se hizo al lado de una canastilla que ella no había visto antes.

- Espera, espera. Antes de que continuemos con nuestra entretenida lucha, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.- Serena desconfiada empuñó ahora su cetro y contempló al muchacho mientras se inclinaba sobre la cesta y sacaba un bultito de el.

·

- ¡No!- exclamó Serena cuando reconoció la mantita que envolvía al bebé.

·

- ¡Ah! Saluda a mamá peque.- le cogió la manita y saludo.- ¡hola mami!- el chico reía divertido, volvió a colocar en la canastilla al la criatura.- ¿no es un encantó?

·

- ¡Dámela!

·

- Es preciosa, se parece a ti… y ahora es nuestra.

·

- ¡Noo!- Serena lo atacó sin compasión, con desesperación. El chico ya no podía aguantar más los ataques de Serena y en uno de ellos perdió su espada. Al verse perdido, saltó sobre la canastilla donde estaba Vega pero Serena fue mas rápida y lo atravesó con su espada.

Serena jadeaba, la rabia aun reflejada en sus ojos. El chico cayó de rodillas y la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que ella había echo.

·

- ¡Madre!- exclamó.

·

Serena se quedó de piedra, los ojos muy abiertos. Retrocedió unos pasos incrédula pero luego se acercó a el y le quitó la mascara.

- ¡Ah!- Era el mismo rostro de Darien… pero más joven. No, no, no, no, no, no podía ser, era otra pesadilla.

·

- Madre.- repitió mientras sus ojos se cerraban y caía al suelo.

Serena se rompió por dentro, miro a un lado hacia la cesta pero ya no estaba. No pudo aguantarlo más y la oscuridad la envolvió.

·

·

·

Continuara…

Ah!! Bueno, este capitulo me ha dejado con los nervios de punta… espero que les guste… o no… ¿como les puede gustar lo que le está pasando a la pobre Serena? XXXD

En fin, gracias a quienes me dejaron un comentario, es muy importante para mi ^_^


End file.
